


The Drama Called My Life

by Aliyah555



Series: The Drama [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Liam - Freeform, cum, harry - Freeform, lilly - Freeform, perrie - Freeform, sexscene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah555/pseuds/Aliyah555
Summary: Lily is depressed, is being raped, kidnapped, and above all in Love with Harry Styles. Not only that She happens to be related to one and only Louis Tomlinson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Wrote this when I was 14, back the it was a lot of fun to write but now it's embarrassing That being said it has like 5 books so, I'm going to leave it on here if anyone wants to read it

Chapter 1 

Things where getting heated as I and some guy where making out in his bed, I was defiantly drunk, and I was almost positive that he was hot, His curls were in my hand and I pulled him closer to me wrapping my legs around his waist as he laid me down on the bed kissing down my neck. I felt as though fireworks were constantly going off in my head, I felt as though I could have done this forever. 

\---

When woke up and felt something move beside me and I looked down, I didn't have any thing on, 'What have I done' I thought to myself. I slept with some random stranger. I started starring at him as he slept trying to remember his name it would help if I could see his face all I can see is his curly brown hair.

"Stop starring at me I don't like people starring at me while I sleep", he said in a British accent it was hot

'I know that voice..I can't be' I thought my breathing getting heavier 

"h-h-arry s-s-tyles?" I asked in a panicked voice

"yes I'm Harry styles now go back to sleep. " He mumbled tired. 

I then got off the bed and started to put my clothes on when Harry looked over towards me, sitting up slightly. 

"Where you going" Harry asked in his delicious morning voice

"home" I replied biting my bottom lip

"why?" He groaned

"because I don't have anything better to do and I'm not going back to sleep right after I just figured out that slept with my favorite member of my favoite band" I said a little harsher than intened 

"really I'm your favorite?" he asked and then his eyes brighted like light bulb a grin spreading on his face. "how about you come meet the rest of the boys?"

I sighed and nodded my head as he, himself got up and started to put on some clothes. after he was dressed hestarted looking for something, My mind racing with whatever it could be when he pulled something out of the closet.

It was a hat.

I then resized what he was doing he put the hat on his head and then he started to walk down stairs but I took the hat off his head and started to run

"Hey! what was that for!" he yelled and I giggled trying to get away as he chased after me even though my head hurt, I suppose from the hangover from me drinking so much. 

"I don't want them to know!" I screamed out before suddenly I was on the floor pinned down

Then he said, "well to bad I would be breaking tradition and I don't like doing that and I have never done it for any other girl so ha" he graps the hat and ran in to kitchen with the rest of the boys he put the hat back on before he entered

I walked in and then Liam saw harry and looked disappointed but he was daddy direction so he got disappointed easy I guess then the other three boys started asking all these questions and I couldn't hear them because of the constant throbbing in my ears

I healed up my hand to get them to stop talking and they stopped

I then said, "I have a hangover so please one person at a time" I pointed at Niall first.

He said in his really cute Irish accent "what's your name?" I then answered immediately and said, "my name is Lilly" then I point to Louis who said, 

"how old are you and do you like 

Carrots?" he was hopping up and down while he said the whole sentence

I then replyed with "I'm 19 and I love carrots" he then screamed to Harry "I LOVE HER SHE CAN STAY!!" I laughed and then looked at zayn he said with his very strong accent, "do you like one direction and if you like us who are we and what you know about us?"

"I do like one direction and I know that Louis has a thing for girls who like carrots, Liam doesn't like spoons and very fatherly to the group, Harry is the flirt of course and Niall likes food he is the only one who Irish he Is also the only one who has blond hair he is the most adorable one in the group and I also know that management doesn't treat him the same as the rest of you because one time Harry switched microphones with him one time because niall's had a low volume. any more questions" I said without blinking and everyone was starring at me and felt a little weird as they stared at me for 2 more minutes 

I then told them to stop looking at me and they all went back to their conversations and then Liam asked me if I wanted anything to eat and I said sure and sat down at the table beside Harry

**harry p.o.v**** 

How did she know about the microphone thing I never told anyone about that I this what a directioner is like they know stuff like that! She is very pretty she has long blond hair and bright blue eyes and she is just gorgeous I think I'm love her NO HARRY your not in love her. Yes I am. No your not. Yes I am. Great I'm have a conversation in head with myself that's great I'm going crazy

***liam's p.o.v****

What has Harry done know he brought probley one of our biggest fans I have ever meet and slept with her she pretty to great Harrys probley going to keep her around for a bit I hope he doesn't break her heart to bad

****louis p.o.v***** 

SHE LIKES CARROTS SHE LIKES CARROTS I don't care about anything else Harry can keep her she is his type of girl but I just hope he doesn't treat her bad once he get board with her

***Niall's p.o.v.***** 

I like her she sweet sarcastic she likes to eat she has blue eyes she is more of my type of girl than Harry but Harrys already slept with her so I guess that make her his I hope she know what she got herself into

***zayn p.o.v.****

Is it weird I just meet this girl and I already want to protect her like a sister I swear to god if Harry hurts her I'm gonna kill him

*** Lilly's p.o.v. *** 

Their staring again god make them stop this just uncomfortable I got to go home before he finds out I'm here I got to go home before he hurts me again but when I go home I might get hurt by him and my father

"I'm going home" I said after standing up and walking towards to the door suddenly Louis was leaning against the door

" let me leave"

" no"

"why?"

" because I don't want you to your pretty and you like carrots and you are pretty" he mumbled it to himself but I could still hear it

"Louis if you don't move I will make you move I am going to get hurt if I don't go home"

"NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE"

"FINE suit yourself" I grabbed his arm and made him flip so I could get out the door

" bye" I said as I went home to take a shower and get beat up by an abusive Parent I wish I knew what happened to my mom I wish she'd come and get me away from him

I got home and I walked in side I found my dad siting on the couch waiting for me

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" he screamed at me then he grabbed my arm I could smell the achol on his breath

"I was at a friends" I said trying not to cry

" a friends whores don't have friends" he said and then he slapped me which made me fall to the ground he he kicked me in the stomic I started crying like crazy he then grabbed my arm and pulled me up to his bed room and threw me on his bed

"No no no no please don't," i said crying hysterical he then started to rip off my clothes and feel down my body

"shhh everything's gonna be okay" he said in my ear

I couldn't believe him cause I knew what he said wasn't true

"No please don't," I said as he started kissing down my body

He started put on his clothes as he was threw with me

"you can leave now." he said I got up and ran to my room and locked the door and threw on some clothes and ran into the bathroom with that door locked too I sat in the tub and started crying I then saw a razor on the sink I grabbed it and started to run it across my arm it hurt me at first but then all of the pain went numb I didn't cut enuf to kill me just enuf to make the pain go away

My phone vibrated I put a bandage on my arm and looked at my phone it said from Harry I checked the text and it said: 

Hey why did you leave you didn't have to leave are you embarrassed are you ok Louis is still on the floor where you flipped him he keeps sitting there I think he's confused put either way I think it hilarious um anyways text me back or call me I will love for you to come back over I would like to get to know you better well anyways bye 

-Harry. x 

I then look though my contacts untill I found his and started to call him

"Ello"

"hey"

"Lilly? Are you crying? Do I need to come get you? I mean I can come get you if you want It doesn't bother me none-"

" Harry shut up I'm fine I'll be over in a little bit but you have got to promise me we won't go anywhere because I don't think I can right now"

"ok I promise we won't go anywhere public!"

"ok I be over in a lil bit bye"

"bye"

I hung up the phone and put on a long sleeve shirt and started y 

To drive to their hotel

**Louis p.o.v. ***** 

She flipped me she flipped me how the hell did she flip me thats just not fair you cant just go around flipping people and what did she mean by hurt maybe she meant to say trouble that makes more senesce maybe she give me a clue or a hint or a warning I don't know

*** Harry's p.o.v.**** 

My phone vibrated it was a text message it was from an unknown number but I read it anyway this is what it said:

Stay away from lilly she mine and she will always be mine back off and if you don't something going to happen to you and your band mates are going to have to replace you 

Your number 1 fan, 

T.A.C


	2. I'm in love

Chapter 2

**** Harry's p.o.v.***

Why can't I have one relationship that's not ruined by someone else I just want to have a real relationship like Liam or Louis I think I love Lilly but I can't be sure until I learn more about her but this T.A.C guy is making it impossible to have her around I don't want to her to get hurt

I then took out my phone and texted T.A.C back I said:

You know what I want to be with Lilly and if you loved her you would let her be with me so bring it on I love her and if you lay one hand on her I will hunt you down and kill you so back off

-Harry

I meant every word I said but how do I tell Lilly I need to go get ready she'll be here in a little bit

****2 hours later****

I heard a knock at the door so I ran to the door Louis was still sitting in the spot where Lilly flipped him I still thought it was funny so I chuckled and I opened the door and my smile quickly faded as I saw Lilly standing there with her eye liner running down her face I made me sad I didn't want the pap's seeing her outside my room crying so I grabbed her right arm and pulled her in my room she then let out a scream and then I saw blood coming though her shirt so I pulled up her sleeve

"LIAM!!!," I screamed Liam then ran down the hall

What do you wa-- , he stopped mid sentence he has looking at the cuts on her wrist by this time I had already torn off the bandage

"Lilly are you ok? what happened ?" I said she just started breaking down crying I held her close to me and tryed to calm her down

"Lilly you need to tell us what happened we can't help you if you don't tell us" Liam said trying to touch Lilly but she kept backing up she tensed up every time he even talked. I had an idea what happened to her but I wasn't sure.

She started to speak

"H-he h-hurt m-me." she said crying which made her stutter it made tears run down my checks

***** Liam's P.O.V.*****

She is traumatized I wonder what happened I need to help her why won't she let me touch her? Why will

she let Harry touch her but not me?

"Who hurt you Lilly?" I asked she seem to hesitate but answered

"M-my d-dad," she seemed to be crying even harder I looked at Harry he was also crying it seemed to break his heart seeing her like this

"NIALL!" I yelled he came out of his room and came to where we were

"Call the police!" I said he started to pull out his phone and started to dial the number

NO! Lilly yelled I was confused

"Lilly why don't you want us to call police" Niall asked He was probley was thinking the same thinking the same thing as me

"C-cause h-he'll t-tell t-Tyler," she said still crying she stood up and took Niall's phone and threw it

"HEY! My phone!" he yelled then Louis stood up and started to move towards her he rapped his arms around her she screamed and ran to Harrys room and locked the door

****lillys point of view****

I really want to let Louis hug me put when he touched me all the Memories started flooding back I remembered him touching me and kissing me all over and it scared me

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Lilly please let me in," a husky British voice said

It was Harry I got up and unlocked the door and sat back in the bed

He opened the door and sat beside me

"Lilly I need you to tell me the truth did he r-rape you?" he seemed to hesitate about asking the question I nodded my head and started crying

"I'm so sorry!" I said he pulled me too him and held me To his chest and let me cry

"you don't need to tell me sorry there's no reason for you too you did NOTHING wrong" he said and hugged me tighter it made me feel safer I just started crying and then I looked up in to his bright green eyes he was crying too I went back into his arms and stared crying again we just sat there I then drifted in to a deep dark sleep

***dream****

"You are a whore and always will be a whore you slept with your own dad" Tyler said with hatred in his voice

"I didn't I said no I SAID NO" I said Crying

****end of dream*****

****harrys point of view****

I woke up to Lilly crying in her sleep

"I didn't I said no I SAID NO" she yelled in her sleep she was crying even harder it made me Cry I didn't know what to do so I ran my hand furiously thur my curls then my phone lit I saw I had a new text message it said:

You've gotten mad Harry how come is it because she doesn't love you like you do her she will never let you in Harry she will NEVER love you so let her go and no one gets hue I hope you have fun with why you can cause if you don't leave her I will kill her enjoy the piracy you don't have

Your number 1 fan,

T.A.C


	3. Maybe It is Finally Time to Explain

*Harry's POV*

"Kill her" I noticed myself slightly whisper these words aloud. It got quiet, I looked over and saw that she now laid peacefully in her sleep. Well not peacefully who knew what was going on in that dream this moment. Actually, who knew that this girl could have brought so much to us in one day? I just met her and and already so much has happened. No matter what happens I feel like I need to protect her. Just then I heard a knock on the door. 

"Hey Harry, can I come in?" Sure I replyed back, the door opened and I looked up and smirked, all four boys were at the door.

"Oh sure can I come in more like can WE come in?" they all laughed and came to sit down. We sat there in silence for a while until Liam broke the silence.

"So much to handle on the first day huh?" He let out a small sigh

"She really seems like she is going to be someone special" Zayn said right after. Come to think of it he's right. Lily is a special girl and luckily she is in our lives now.

We were all there in silence until Lily started screaming again and they were the exact same words as before "I didn't, I said no, I SAID NO!" I couldn't stand see her like that so I tried my best to not show my pain. I guess I failed since Liam rushed over to hear and started to wake her up. It took a while, but she eventually opened her eyes and let out a gasp. 

"Hey it's okay, it was just a dream" Louis said as he reached out his arm to try to comfort her. Her eyes widened and pushed it away letting some tears escape her eyes. She looked up and tried to speak, she eventually did, but it cam out more like a stutter.

"Lo-ouis I-I'm sorry" she put her head down. Louis smiled and said "Don't worry love, it's not your fault." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

*Lily's POV*

Believe me I didn't want to back away from Louis's touch, but all I felt were HIS touch. Why me? Really, I had no clue why I lived the life I did. No clue why, but hopefully things can turn around for me and go a positive direction. I was distracted from my thoughts by the sound of Louis's voice. I looked up and ALL of the boys eyes were on me, I felt a tear stream down my face and I quickly wiped it away. I was about to speak until I heard someone talk, I looked up to see that it was Zayn.

"Lily, what exactly happened? You're going to have to tell us sooner or later." Sadly he was right I then hard Niall say something not long after Zayn.

"Zayn's right Lily. Don't be scared love, we are only trying to help." I guess I really had to explain huh? But why now? Should I? Maybe I can partially explain, I don't want them to know EVERY detail. What am I thinking I JUST met them, but somehow I felt like I could trust them. They looked at me obviously waiting for my reply. I guess it's now rather then later.

"You see this is how it started..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, well I am now starting to help write this amazing story along with my sister. Our accounts our WishingFanfics1001 and MyWritingUniverse. I apologize for a short chapter, but I wrote this before I got approval and didn't know where else to end it. Sorry for the cliff hanger!! Guess you'll have to wait for you to find out what happens <3 Keep reading this story :) Thanks for the oppurtunity to write this with you <3 Much love. xx
> 
> (They are on Wattpad Not Ao3


	4. The Truth is....

*Lily's POV*

"You see this is how it started..." I had to think on how to start everything. I looked at the boys and took a deep breath.

"Ok I'm trusting you boys."

"You can always trust us Lily" Liam's words seemed to calm me down, but I was about to tell them my secret, how could I have even thought for a second that I was calm!

"Lily, if you're not going to tell us, at least say what just happened. What did he do to you?" If only it was that easy to say Zayn, if only...

"Ok, my life, well my life isn't exactly great. It is actually very far to call it even good let alone great. As you know I live with my step dad. Lets say we don't have the perfect history..." Thats when I noticed the tears, they were escaping my eyes. I couldn't stop them, no matter how hard I tried.

"Lily..." I heard Harry and looked up.

"Please tell me a simple yes or no." I said I would and he tried to talk, but his voice ws slightly shaken.

"Lily, your father raped you didn't he?" With that one word I broke down completely! I guess they all took that as a yes because they all started to place their hands on either my back or knee to try to comfort me. I didn't mind, but the last touch was the one that completely shocked me. I looked up to see who's touch that had belonged to. Louis. I did the same thing to him earlier today. Why. Why was his touch so foreign, but yet had such a familiar warmth. Why was I afraid of his touch? I looked at Louis, he looked so sad. He was sad it was clearly written in his eyes, I felt bad could he accept my apology again?

"Lou--" Before I could even have the chance to start he cut me off.

"Don't worry" He gave me a half smile and stood up and left the room.

"I'll go see what's up." and with that Harry left and it wasn't long bfore they all followed, leaving me alone. What have I done...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Louis's POV*

I walked into my room and hit the wall. "Damn It!!" Why doesn't she let me touch her. I can't comfort her if she doesn't let me lay one finger on her! I wish she'd let me, she, she reminds me of someone. I don't know who, but it just wasn't someone, she was someone special. Her looks and everything are so familiar, too familiar. Wait, what am I thinking!! Ugh, I've gone mental. It came back that small flashback, the small figure, a little girl and she giggled and let out a whine "Louuu!!" I tried to shake it off, but it came back and never left it's like my own mind was mocking me!

"Damn" I whispered, I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Lily, who exactly are you?" more tears fell and they didn't want to stop. I wish Eleanor was here, she'd know what to do, she always did. I got distracted from my thoughts when I heard a knock.

"Boobear? May I come in?" it was Harry, but I couldn't let him in, I couldn't let him see me like this. 

"Not now Haz!" with that I jumped on my bed face down. 

"But Boobear!!" 

"Haz later!" I think Haz gave up because it had gotten silent. Boy was I wrong, Harry had gotten into my room and jumped right on top of me. 

"Ugh! Haz get off!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. He got off of me and just smiled. I had forgotten I gave him the spare key of the room, he smiled at me obviously knew what I was thinking, but quickly got back to what he orginally came to say. 

"Lou why did you leave? What's wrong?" I didn't want to tell him not just yet. I needed time to think things through.

"I don't know Haz, just knackered I guess."

"Come one Lou! Please tell me, what's wrong?' I just avoided him because he started giving me the puppy dog face. After a while of this he gave up, not looking convinced, but left by saying "Fine Lou, just tell me when you're ready to tell me. I'll be back I'm going to check on Lily" Haz I wish I could tell you, but how can I explain, I don't even know how to explain this to myself. I didn't even know why I kept having this flashback, I've seen it before in my dreams, but when Lily came it was more often and oddly it made more sense. There has to be some conncetion with me and Lily there just has to be.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Both Lily's and Louis's POV*

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to find out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by WishingFanfics1001 on Wattpad


	5. is he in love.. HER LAST NAME IS WHAT!

Recap:

*Both Lily's and Louis's POV*

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to find out"

*****harry's P.O.V**

"What am I suppose to do!!!" I yelled at Liam "I don't know what to do she won't let Lou touch her and he is in there crying Liam what do I do?" I then felt the warm salty tears stream down my face I don't understand why she won't let him touch her I need to find out why

Suddenly my phone in my pocket vibrated

I pulled out my phone so I could read the text message It said:

Harry you really don't need to leave your precious lily alone something might happen to her um I don't know she could be poisoned

Love your biggest fan,

T.A.C

As soon as I read the text I started running down the hall way to mine Lou's flat I went in to my room and saw lily laying there peaceful I didn't Want to wake her up but I have to, so I know she's okay

"lily wake up"

She didn't move

"lily wake up please, please wake up" I started shaking her but her eyes didn't move

"LIAM!!" I yelled hear footsteps coming fast down the hall "lily please wake up please please please" liam then ran into the room "liam call 911"

"ok hold on"

"NOW" I yelled I didn't want to wait I could wait I picked lily up in my arms and started to run to the nearest hospital

I finally got to the hospital and ran in to the ER the nurses saw my situation and put her on a gurney and started to take her back I tried go with her to make sure she was okay but they wouldn't let me

"sir you have to wait out here" the nurse said while holding on to my arm I yanked my arm out from hers and started to run towards the double doors but before I could make it thur four boys were in front of me

Liam then walked up to me and pulled me to go sit down even thou I didn't want to I went anyways

"she'll be fine" Liam then whispered in my ear it made me feel better but I felt as it wasn't ture I felt as she was already long gone but I hope she can still be saved

**louis' P.O.V****

I felt as thou me heart broke when I saw Harry carry lily's limb body to the hospital I felt as thou I lost a family member I looked over to Harry and saw his eyes red and puffy probely from crying so much I've never seen him cry so much over a girl actually I've never seen him cry over a girl period. He looked as thou if she died he would die to he loves her and he doesn't even know. I layed my head against the back of the hospital chair and drifted off to sleep

**liam's p.o.v***

All I remember is Harry yelling about he doesn't know what he's going to do then he read a text message and ran out of the room what isn't he telling me everyone is else is asleep besides Harry he look as thou someone ripped out his heart and ripped it to pieces I've never seen him this worked up over a girl. I wonder if... No Harry isn't...well he could be I guess I won't know until Harry tells me

"Harry are you ok?" I whispered to Harry he looked up

****niall's p.o.v***

I woke up at the sound of Liam's voice but kept my eyes closed because I'm noisy I know it's wrong but they would stop talking if I opened my eyes

"Harry are you ok?" Liam whispered to Harry

"no Liam I'm not I don't know what to do I'm so conflicted" Harry whispered back

"about what?" Liam whispered

"that's just it I don't know when I saw her being token away from me I felt as thou my heart was ripped out" Harry whispered I think it's funny that he doesn't know what that means

Liam chuckled a little bit he tried to hide it but couldn't

"whats so funny" Harry hissed in shushed voice

"that you don't know that your in love your probley thinking about her and and your probley think that if she doesn't make it neither will you it cute that she is your first real love"

"let me say it slow to you liam" Harry whispered "I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Her." he said as thou he wasn't sure he said it like he was just trying to convince himself not Liam all this love stuff is making me hungry

It was silent for a second before Liam decided to speak again

"Harry?" he whispered

"yeah?" Harry said back

"why did you run out of my room so fast earlier after you got a text I mean who texted you ?" he Whispered

"I will tell you after I'm sure myself" harry said I wonder what they where talking about all well

***Harry's p.o.v***

***1 hour later***

"ok guys lily will be fine for now but she was poisoned not just a little bit a lot I don't even know how she is still survived she is very lucky mrs. Tomlinson will be fine after it leaves her system" I was stunned she didn't just say what I thought she said did she oh god

"did you just say Tomlinson?" Lou said from the back he said from the back he looked like he was about to pass out

"yes her records say her last name is Tomlinson why?"

"Um no reason we just didn't know her last name that's all" Lou said and the next thing we knew Lou was on the ground passed out oh god what am I supposed to do


	6. She's a Tomlinson?

\--Harry's POV--

Before I knew it Louis was on the ground unconscious. What the hell just happened? The nurses then took him to a hospital room.

"Umm, miss what's wrong with Louis?"

"He just fainted from shock, it's going to be okay he'll wake up soon." I gave her a small smile and went to the boys. They all still had worried looks on their face, and now Louis's not here.

I sat down, I know Lou will be fine as soon as he wakes up, but will Lily be? ... Will Lily 'Tomlinson' be alright?

\--Lily's POV--

From time to time I would here voices.. But not familiar ones, what happened? Where am I? All I remember is being inside Harry's room and seeing ... his face. I need to scratch that out of my head, that's impossible he doesn't know I'm here. Or at least that's what I think.

I stopped hearing voices, all I could see is darkness. Everything is pitch black, I want to wake up.. I want to see the boys.

Suddenly, an image appears in my head. Another flashback?

"That's not fair! I was here first!"

"Oh shut up!" The little boy said.

"Children, please stop fighting!" The woman came and started laughing.

She gave me and the Little Boy our lunch.

He playfully threw food at me, "LOU--"

The image started fading away. Why can't I remember!? It always ends that way, Lou.. What was I going to say? What was that little boys name?

"Is she ever going to wake up?" I heard a voice say. Liam?

"I don't I'm worried.." Harry?

They sound like they've been crying, I just wanted to open my eyes and tell them I'm okay, but I couldn't. I felt weak.

\--Louis's POV--

I heard the boy's voices, they sounded as if they were panicked. They're faces faded.. Right after that I was unconscious. I can't blame myself.. Lily TOMLSINON!?

It can't be a 'coincidence' who is she? I feel like I need to remember something, then a flashback came into my head.

"Louis, your sister will be leaving.." My mother said crying. I put my hand on her knee.

"Mom why are you crying? She'll come back mom!" she looked up at me and shock her head "That's the thing, boo bear.. She won't" I could feel the tears in my eyes, I knew father was going away too.

"Your father will be taking her." That's when my mother broke down, and when I heard someone crying behind the door. I knew she heard, and I bet she didn't know.

That night I remember my father leaving holding a little girl in his arms. She kept screaming, "NO! I WANT MOMMY AND LOU!!!"

What could I have down I was barely 6, I just cried.

The flashback ended, I came back to reality and opened my eyes. I looked around nobody. I sat up, I felt a tear fall down my cheek, Lily can't be that girl...

Then it hit me, I couldn't believe I forgot! My mother had told me to forget about my father and my little sister, and so I did. My mother helped me forget and I had other sisters so I easily forgot. Being on the X-Factor years later helped as well. I felt my heart break, I can't believe I let myself forget. I'm so disappointed in myself.

A nurse then came in, "Glad to see you're awake. You've been unconscious for several hours almost a full day." A full day, what? I need to know what's happening. "Can I go now please?" 

"Go ahead, you were just put here until you woke up." She smiled at me, "Thank you miss." I quickly got out. I never got to go see Lily so I don't know what room she's in, I walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Umm, excuse me. What room is Lily.. Tomlinson in?" I couldn't get used to saying that, not yet.

"Room 518. Floor 5" "Thank You!" I quickly went to the elevator, when I got to the floor I headed to the room. I saw Liam walking down the hall, he looked tired. He then saw me,

"Lou! Oh thank god you're awake!"

"Nice to know you were there to see me." I chuckled, he just smiled. "Where are the others?" He turned around and led me down the hall, I then saw the rest of the boys sitting down in the hall.

"LOUIS!" They all screamed, I wanted to talk to them, but I need to see Lily. I pushed them aside, and went over to the door. Someone grabbed my arm. Niall. "Sorry mate, but none of us get to go in."

"I'm sorry but I have too" I started walking again and I felt Harry grab me.

"Lou, we all have to wait. She needs the rest. We all want to see our friend!"

"That's not it!"

"Louis, then what is! Let The girl rest!"

"HARRY, I NEED TO SEE MY LITTLE SISTER!" I can't believe I just screamed that.

The boys all looked shocked, worried, and confused. I just froze, I need to see Lily.

\--Lily's POV--

I can hear but I can't seem to wake up. I heard shouting. It sounded like the boys.

"Let the girl rest!" I heard Harry scream. Why did they start shouting, it isn't helping my situation! I then heard Louis shout,

"HARRY I NEED TO SEE MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Little Sister? What's happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By MyWritingUniverse on Wattpad


	7. Confession

***harry's P.O.V.*****

"HARRY I NEED TO SEE MY LITTLE SISTER!" Lou yelled at me I knew that her last name was Tomlinson but does that mean that she's his little sister unless he knows something I don't does he remember her or is he just guessing? If she is Lou's sister there is no way in hell he's going to let me date her but I think I'm in love with her I looked at the other boys and they look just as confused as I do what the hell happened when he was passed out?!?

*****louis' P.O.V.****

I went in to lily's room after I yelled at Harry I didn't mean to but I just snapped I'll apologize later I just need to see my baby sister

I looked on the bed and saw'll lily laying there she looks like a ghost she has purple circles under her eyes

Suddenly her eyes started moving

****lily's P.O.V.****

I tired to open my eyes but they felt like weights on my face when I finally them open everything was blurry I blinked a few times to make out a shape then the figure touched my hand and I knew who it was

Louis

I yanked my hand away and blinked a few more times my vision cleared up and I saw Lou standing there with a tear stained face and red puff eyes

It was very silent until Lou decided to speak

"lily there something I need to tell you" he started to speak his voice was choppy I nodded for him to continue "when I was little my mom and dad went though a rough divorce my father was abusing my mother and when she divorced him he got custody of my little sister and I was about to turn 6 so I had no power over the situation my mom told me to forget about my younger sister because I would probley never see her again so I did" Lou started to explain stuff about his life which didn't make sense since it nothing to do with me as he was explaining about his sister he forgot about tears were streaming down his face it made me feel so sad I don't think I have ever seen him this sad and it just broke my heart "but what I'm trying to say lily that little girl my little sister the one who was forgotten is you your my little sister and I promise I will never let him hurt you again" when said I was his sister and that he would protect me it made me so happy that someone Actually cares for me and wants me in their life i then did something I thought I would never be able to do again

I hugged him

****louis' P.O.V.*****

When she hugged me I was shocked it took me a while to respond but when I hugged her I felt as though my heart knew my baby sister was gone all along when she hugged me my life was complete I now had five sisters a wonder girl friend and 4 best mates to share all this with but what am I going to do about Harry he is in love with her but I just got her back and if he broke her heart I might lose her and I won't be able to take it but if she feels the same way I won't stop her yeah I might be mad for a few days but I'm not going to stop true love

**** three hours later******

****harry's P.O.V.**********

Lily fell asleep as soon as her and Lou got done talking I have been trying to work up my courage to ask them what they talked about I haven't slept or ate since lily was but in here and I'm not going to sleep or eat till she can go home Lou looks a lot better since he talked to her im going to ask I need to ok I won't yes I will no I won't god make up my mind

"Harry you need to eat" Lou says from the side of me we all went to go get something to eat from McDonalds

"I'm not hungry"

"that's a lie you have ate since....lily was put in the hospital" Lou stated he hesitated speaking the last part

"I'm not hungry Lou"

"ok I get it" Lou said it was just me and him sitting at the table now, the rest of the boys decided to sit somewhere else

"Lou?"

"yes Harry?"

"what did you and lily talk about earlier?"

"um I don't know how to explain about this situation"

"please Lou" I begged

"ok i will tell you it all started when I was little my mom and dad went though a rough divorce my father was abusing my mother and when she divorced him he got custody of my little sister and I was about to turn 6 so I had no power over the situation my mom told me to forget about my younger sister because I would probley never see her again so I did Harry don't you understand that little girl in that hospital bed is my little sister and it's all my fault I forgot about her my mom forgot about her she's been abused and raped and it all because I couldn't do anything about it but I'm not letting anyone hurt her ever again I'm not anyone but their hand on her and if they do I'm going to kill them" He had watery eyes he was trying to hold back the tears in his eyes

"Lou there is something I need to tell you"

"what is it Harry?" Lou asked a little confused

"I think I'm in love with her" I told Lou in more of a whisper than regularity talking but as soon as I said the words Lou but his head down

"are you sure?"

"yes I can't eat when she not around I havent slept in 2 days Lou I'm in love with lily"

" the only way I'm letting you date is if she feels the same way"

Before i could respond my phone vibrated

"hold on Lou"

I looked at the text

Harry your missing something aren't you?

Your biggest fan

-T.A.C

As soon as I read it I ran out of McDonalds back to the hospital ran up the stairs to the 5 floor and I ran in to lily's hospital room as soon as I ran in I knew the one thing I never wanted to happen, happened the love of my life was kidnapped


	8. I'm not losing her, Not again

\--Louis's POV--

"Hold on Lou." Harry pulled out his phone, his eyes grew wide once he saw his text. Before I knew it, he was running.. Fast.

"What The Hell, Harry!?" I yelled out, but just as I expected no response. I got up and ran after him. I'm guessing he headed back to the 5th floor.

I got to the fifth floor, and headed over to Lily's room. I froze at the end of the hallway. I stared at Harry, he was standing in front of the room with the door opened. I couldn't move a million thoughts appeared through my mind. All negative things possible went through my mind, I need to see what's wrong.

I started to slowly walk up to him. "Harry.." I whispered, he was crying. I looked inside the room. Empty. No one was there.

"She's gone Lou." Harry broke down in tears and I joined him.

\--Harry's POV--

"She's gone Lou." I burst into tears Louis then grabbed me into a hug and started crying to. He let go after a while, but I couldn't I kept on crying. I looked up and saw the anger in his eyes.

I turned around to see who he was staring at, a doctor was coming towards. "You boys okay?" Louis eyes lit up with anger, he started to scream.

"WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL IS THIS!?" He started crying, "WAS ANYBODY ON THIS FLOOR? IS ANYBODY HERE!?"

The doctor looked shocked, "Sir, please calm down yes we have people on this floor, but this room is the only one occupied in this hall. So not many people pass through here."

That's when I lost it.. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING RIGHT! YOU'D BE LUCKY IF NOTHING HAPPENS TO THIS HOSPITAL ONCE PEOPLE FIND OUT!"

"Both of you stop shouting we have patients here. Tell me what's wrong."

Louis looked at him crying, "..I really need to tell you what's wrong, what kind of responsible doctor are you." Louis then started walking away and fast. The doctor looked at me confused I just walked away. They seriously didn't notice, I couldn't believe it.

I found Louis waiting for the elevator, I just stood there because he looked angry. When the elevator doors opened we saw Liam, Zayn, and Niall standing there.

Louis walked in and I followed after him. "Umm boys, Lily's room is on this floor, what's wrong?" Louis tried to hold in the tears, but I couldn't.

"What happened Lou?" Niall asked once again, I was about to open my mouth to speak, but I was caught of by Louis. "I don't want to talk about it, not here." He tried to be strong, but I could see inside he was breaking just like me.

We all followed Lou to the car he was about to drive, but Liam got the keys from him. "Liam.." "I don't know what's wrong but, you're not in a condition to drive. Where to?"

Louis started tearing up, "My flat please."

It took us about 20 minutes to get to mine and Louis's flat.

We all went to the front of the door, it was unlocked. I looked at Louis he seemed confused as well. We all walked in and saw someone running towards us. "LOUIS!" the voice screamed. Louis looked at her, "Lottie? What are you doing here!?"

That's when we saw Louis's sisters come in they all hugged him. Then his mother came in and Louis's face became serious. I knew they had to talk.

\--Louis's POV--

Lottie, I can't believe she's here. All my sisters are here that could only mean one thing. My mom was also here. As soon as I thought that she came inside the living room.

"My BOO-BEAR!" I weakly smiled at her and gave her a hug. She looked at the boys,

"How are you guys? You look knackered!" Oh mom if only you knew, I need to tell you.

"We've been good. Yes we are pretty tired, very eventful week. Isn't that right Lou?"

Liam's voice startled me. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off, but not fast enough. "Lou, what's wrong?" My mom came up to me and rubbed my arm. I hugged her and cried at little bit.

"We'll leave you two to talk. Girls.. Boys let's go upstairs." Liam and Zayn took my sisters upstairs. Niall quickly followed after them, Harry was about to leave, but then he turned to look at me and my mom. "Lou, If you need anything I'm here. Go on and tell her." He gave me a weak smile and left to go with the boys.

"Boo-bear what's going on?" I stared at her, I tried to speak but nothing came out. How am I supposed to tell her? All of us were supposed to forget.

"Would it be better if we sat down?" I nodded and my mom led me to the sofa. "hold on Lou, let me get you water." I just sighed, "No Mom! I need to tell you NOW!"

She looked at me confused and shocked.

"Louis..." How could I tell her that my sister, her daughter came into my life again? This is not easy but it has to be done.

"Mom, Something happened. Recently. I don't know how to tell you because I don't want you to feel hurt.."

"Louis, you know you can tell me anything." I sighed, I just have to.

"Mom, remember Lily?" I heard her gasp. A tear went down my cheek, I looked at her she looked shocked.

"Lou, Of course I remember. She was my daughter, but I thought I told you to forget." She started to silently cry. "Mom please don't cry." She looked up at me I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Why did you mention her?"

"Mom, I forgot about her. I truly did, I knew I'd be hurt if I remembered anything about her. I listened to you, Lily never came across my mind again." I took a deep breath.

"That is until recently. When I saw her." She looked at me confused, "What are you saying Louis?"

"Mom I met Lily, she came into my life recently. I didn't know it was her. I thought it was just another girl who Harry met. But it's Lily, it's my little sister."

My mother was crying. "Mom, Lily is back into my life. I want her to be in our family once again. I need to protect her, she been through so much, you don't even know!"

She looked at me, and she gave me a weak smile. "Oh Louis." She hugged me and whispered in my ear. "I want to see her, can I do that now?"

My heart broke. If she only knew that I want to see her face right now. Lily... where did my little sister go? I was crying now.

"Lou, Can I see my daughter please? Where is she Boo-Bear?" I looked at her. "Lou, please. Where is she?"

I stood up. "That's the thing mom.. I Don't Know!" I couldn't help it I ran out.

\--Harry's POV--

I went upstairs, Liam tried to take me into the bedroom. I didn't budge, I sat at the top of the stairs. It's rude to listen to the conversation, but I love Lily I wanted to know.

Liam came back to me and said, "You have to tell me and the boys what's going on. We need to know, what's going on." He sat next to me. "Liam, I'm not the one who needs to tell you. Just talk to Lou." Liam was deep in thought, I was hearing Louis tell his mom, it broke my heart. All of a sudden a girl comes into our life and everything changed.

Liam looked at me and was about to speak, when I heard Louis raise his voice.

"That's the thing mom.. I Don't Know!" I heard the door slam. All the boys came out with confused looks on their face. So did Louis's sisters. I started running down the stairs. I saw Louis's mom sitting on the couch silently crying. I can't believe this is happening. I ran outside, it started to rain. I ran to the end of the sidewalk.

"Lou, talk to me." He turned around to look me in the eyes. "Harry.." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to find Lily."

Of course we need to find Lily. But how were we supposed to know where she is. Then I realized Louis doesn't know about the text. He was staring at the street. He looked so serious, I know he's breaking inside.

"Lou, There's something you need to know." He turned around and looked at me confused.

\--Louis's POV--

I saw Harry coming up to me. I'm glad he came to find me, he is the only one I trust right now. I love the boys, but I'm not sure how to tell them the truth.

We both stood in silence, until Harry broke it.

"Lou, There's something you need to know." What could I possibly need to know? I looked at him confused. Then I saw Harry reach into his pocket. He pulled out his phone.

"What's so important right now Harry?" He was going through his texts.

"Just listen to me Lou." He handed over his phone. I looked at him again. I sighed and nodded my head, but I still looked at the screen.

Harry, you're missing something aren't you?

Your Biggest Fan

-T.A.C

I quickly looked at him, "Harry what is this?" He took a deep breath in.

"The text.. The text I got before I ran out of McDonalds and went to Lily's room."

"Only to find it empty..' I barely whispered. "Could this be the person who took her?"

Harry looked at me, "It's a great possibility Lou. I don't doubt it."

I looked out into the street. Lily. I could actually find her.

"Harry, we're going to find Lily. One way or another."

"But how Lou? For all we know, she could be far away. This person whoever it is might make that impossible."

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm not losing her, not again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by MyWritingUniverse on Wattpad


	9. The Blood

****lilys p.o.v****

When I woke up it was pitch black I absolutely couldn't see anything at first I thought I was still in the hospital but when I tried to move my arm it was strapped to the wall in fact my whole body is strapped to the wall I struggled trying to get free from the ropes but it was useless

"there no use in trying to get free" a voiced hissed at me at that moment I knew I was going to die

"please leave me alone"

"why I just want to catch up" he said his voice filled with venom

"no no please" I begged he then held up a knife to my face and made a slight cut on my face

"you know your boyfriend would love to hear from you he's probely freaking out right now" he then picked up my phone and called some number

****Harry's P.O.V.*****

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm not losing her, not again." Louis said trying not cry I was about to speak but my phone rang I looked at the caller ID and saw lily's number flashed on screen

" Lou its lily"

"then answer it!" he yelled at me I then answered my phone

"LILY ARE YOU OKAY?"

"not lily" when I herd his voice anger flashed thur my face I was pissed

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW"

"Harry put it on speaker" Lou whispered in my war and I obeyed willingly

"how bout I let her talk to you"

"harry?" I could hear her whisper

"lily Everything's going to be okay I promise we will find you don't give up hope"

After that I herd a loud scream and then the call dropped

I turned around and saw Liam standing behind me

"Harry you have to tell me what's going on!" he said and then I turned to see the rest of boys nodding in agreement

"I c-can't I don't know how to explain"

"I've got a idea" Lou blurted out of no where "you can track that call"

"I don't know Lou, Liam what do you think?"

"um well you could but you won't tell us the sisuation so we have no Idea what's going on"

"lily got kidnaped" I whispered under my breath

"what?" Liam asked I guess he didn't hear me

"LILY GOT KIDNAPED" I yelled and then I ran inside to start tracking the call

****Lily's p.o.v.****

"your going to remember what you did to me your gonna remember why you broke up with me" Tyler hissed in my ear send sievers down my spin and not the good ones

"I BROKE UP WITH YOU CAUSE YOUR CYCO YOU KILLED A PUPPY FOR A LOVE SACRIFICE!"

"wrong answer" he took the knife he had been holding in his hand stabbed It though my stomach

" please stop" I screamed in pain

"ha no I don't think I will" he then removed the knife and replaced it somewhere else

"I didn't mean to hurt I need to get you out of my life you where crazy"

"all well to late now I'm going to kill you an then I'm going to kill your boyfriend and ten your brother and then his friend and so on and so forth"

"I don't have a boyfriend"

"really? So harrys not your boyfriend?!"

"no he would never go for someone as traumatized as me he never said it but I know it"

"that's where you wrong he would he loves you so much it's just stupid and your stupid" he then took the knife out and replaced it somewhere else an he made sure where he placed it would kill me but only hurt

I could feel the blood going down my legs and I could feel my life being thorn away from me

"please please please stop" I begged and I saw little black dots appear in my eyes and then everything faded to black

*****Harry's p.o.v.******

I finally got the number tracked so I started to walk to the building she was in I didn't tell the boys where I was going cause I'm probley going to end up dead after this and if I find her dead I will let him kill me

I went inside this raggy old house and as soon as I stepped inside I herd a scream I had to be quiet so I didn't run I then found them and listened to their conversation while i tried to find a weapon

"no he would never go for someone as traumatized as me he never said it but I know it" I scoffed when she said that of corse I would date her I'm in love with her

"that's where you wrong he would he loves you so much it's just stupid and your stupid" he then took the knife and stabbed her with it

"please please please stop" she said and that where couldn't take it any more I took a knife off a counter and strabbed tyler

"this what you get for being a cyco Lunatic" I stabbed him over and over again until I was pulled away

****louis p.o.v.*****

I followed Harry because I know him if he found out where she was he would tell because he didn't want any one else to get hurt and when I found where he went I saw him on top a body stabbing it

"this is what you get for beings cyco lunatic" he hissed he then started stabbing him over and over again

I then pulled Harry away from the lifeless body

"come on Harry lets get lily and leave" I whispered

When he saw lily helpless body he then tried to go back to the body and stab it some more but grabbed him and pulled him back

"he's dead mate you killed him theres no reason to go back and stab him he's dead"

I then untied the ropes on her feet and then her hands and then Harry picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car so we could take her to the hospital I then check for a pulse and felt a faint one that gave me I sigh of relief to know she is still alive and as long as I have something to do with it she will stay alive for a very longtime

***harrys p.o.v****

It hurt me to see her hurt like this to see her helpless as soon as I got her in the car I drove as fast as I could to the hospital

When we went inside the ER for the second time this month the nurse saw the blood all over me and lily and took lily to a room to have test done

To her

A few minutes later she came out

"boys I'm sorry lily has a certain blood type AB negative and unless either of you have that kind of blood it's hopeless"

After she said that I heard Lou say under his breath the he has type A blood

"I have AB negative blood" I yelled out before I could think and once I think about it I do

"okay sir come with me we only need 1 pint that shouldn't mess with you for very long you be dizzy for a bit but that's it" she said I nodded my head and she stuck the needle in my arm and started taking blood and I didn't mind because I knew it was all going to lily and she deserves it more than I do

***"Louis P.O.V.****

when Harry said he had AB negative blood I was surprise he would do that cause he has a fear of needles but when he went back there I didn't faze him at all he didn't care

That when I realized that Harry is truly in love with her and in pretty sure she loves him too but I'm afraid that she won't open up to anyone that she won't let me touch her and scream every time I do I'm also afraid if harry doesn't eat soon he's going to die of hunger but I have a feeling the reason he's not wasting is because his body is feeding off all the worry that's just pouring off of him you can practically feel it when you beside him I just hope every thing going to be okay

****Lou & Harry's P.O.V.****

Because if I lose her I'll die


	10. I love you too

***Lily's P.O.V.***

I could hear everything around me as tried to open my eyes but they where so heavy it was impossible so I just sat there listening to the conversations going on around me

"Harry why didn't you tell me every thing that was going on?!?" Lou yelled

"because I was sure and I was scared I didn't know what to do I thought if I ignored him he would go away but I guess i was wrong" Harry said

"Harry you can always come to me with your problems"

"ok what If lily doesn't love me back I feel so protective over her what if she doesn't let me touch her or hold her or what she hates me?"

"Harry don't you under stand that lily has always loved you when she came over that time her wrist was cut she wouldnt let anyone else touch her but you"

****harrys P.O.V.***

Well he does have a point I just what if she hates me I wont be able to take it I'll end up killing myself

Lou walk out of the room and I sat by lily bed he probley went to talk to his mom so I decided to tell her every thing

"lily I know you can't hear me but I have to say it from the moment I met you everything changed and I know that sounds like one of our songs but I need you to know that I love you with all my heart and if you die I die too but lily I love you so much it doesn't feel real it feels like Christmas all the time around you and when your sad the room feels as tho there's a rain cloud above it and maybe one day I'll tell you this when you can hear me i just want you to know I love you lily and always will with my whole heart"

"I love you too Harry" she whisper her eyes then started to flutter open she then looked at me with her bright blue eyes " I always have" she said

I looked in to her eyes and some how my eyes traveled to her lips I want kiss her so bad

**** Lily's P.O.V.****

When I hear him say that he loved me my heart leaped for joy when I open my eyes I saw his bright blue ones look in to mine I always thought they were green but I guess I was wrong I looked in to his eyes and then for some reason my eyes traveled down to his lips I wanted to kiss him I needed to kiss him so I crashed my lips in to his he was started at first but when he realized what was going on he kissed back the kiss seemed urgent and needy he then licked my bottom lip for access I teased him a little bit and didn't let him in he then decided to bite my bottom lip which caused me to yelp and open my mouth and then it turned in to a full on snogging fest

"Harry....oh god HARRY!" Lou shouted

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me" he stated before Lou hit him and it not like it's a lie I did kiss him first

"lily kissed you?" he said with confusion and also integument

"yep" I said popping the p and then noticed the boys standing behind Lou

"well this is awkward" I stated flatly

"anyways I was going to tell you that lily should be up any time soon now but I guess you already know that" he smirked at the end which caused me to blush and turn my head away after my blush went away I turned back and then u realized I must have been in here awhile but I don't know how long

"how long have I been here"

"about 2 weeks" Lou stated

"oh when can I leave I hate hospitals"

"the nurse said you can leave as soon as you wake up" harry said

"so I'm guessing now"

"yep" they all said

"will you stop being so awkward around me it annoying" I said a little mad because they where all quiet

"okay" Lou said "well where going to leave so you can get dressed try not get up to fast up might fall"

"ok"

****30 mins later*****

We where all siting I the car and it was still awkward

"STRAWBERRIES" I yell because I love strawberries well pretty much anything to do with them really

"yep she defiantly is a Tomlinson" naill chuckled and then eveyone else laughed to

"whats so funny"

"it because your just like Lou except instead of carrots you like strawberries" Liam said

"I don't like strawberries I love them and Lou likes carrots because he's weird I'm nothing like him" I pouted and crossed my arms

"I hate to break it ya sis but that exactly what I would have said you are just like me but I am better looking of corse" Lou stated

"in your dreams" I said

"I am to"

"am not"

"am to"

"am not"

"am to"

"am not"

"am to"

"will you two stop it you act like it actully matters" Liam yelled

"but it does" me and Lou whined at the same time

"oh great now I have to deal with two of you" Liam said

"I'm not that bad" me and lou said at the same time

"ok now this is just getting weird" Niall said

"i completely agree" I said

"I think it's cool" Lou stated from the drivers seat

When the pulled in to the drive way where there happens to hundred fans waiting outside

"oh god" I said

"well how are we suppose to get in" Lou said

"it's fine security got them" Liam siad

"lily when we get out of this car hold I to me and don't let go keep your head down and don't answer any questions" Harry said

"ok got it" I said

He then opened the car door and I hung on to him as thou my life deepened on it and I have feeling if I let go they might kill me I had my hood up so no one could see me when we were walking into the house I felt girls tugging at my clothes and trying to get me away from harry I also ask a bunch of cameras flashing and I heard a bunch of stupid questions like:

"Harry who's that"

"Is that your girl friend"

"Are you having a baby"

"Why did you cancel you tour for the next 2 months is she why"

"Is it true that your dating Harry"

we finally made it inside the house when I realized that a fan took my shoe

"hey one those little freaks took my shoe"

Then everyone started laughing

"it not funny those where my favorite pair"

"come on I'll buy you a new and better pair" Lou stated

"oh no I am not going back out there again I end up with less clothes than I already have" I said.

"fine we'll wait till security makes them leave"

"is the thing about canceling you tour true?" I asked

"well yea we didn't want to leave you here and I thought we should need to work out all these problems first"

"oh okay" I said I then ran to the kitchen and looked in the refractor

"omg YOU DON'T HAVE ANY STRAWBERRIES" I yelled and then they all started laughing at me

"it's not funny all that's In here Is a bunch of carrots"

"I'll call Paul to go get some strawberries because if she anything like Lou she'll be throwing stuff in a little bit" Harry whispered

"hey I heard that" i yelled

"you love me anyways" he yelled back

I then walked back in to the living room

"well I'm gonna go take a nap" i said trying go up stairs

"Lou get out of my way" I said

"No"

"please"

"make me"

"fine but don't say I didn't warn ya" I then took Lou's arm and flipped him over as thou he weighed a feather

I then went up stairs and tried to find a room I came across a room that had a bunch of four leaf clovers I then thought Niall and I went to next one it was completely clean and had clothes set out for the whole week I knew that was Liam's the next on had a bunch of stuffed carrots It must be Lou's I went the next one and you could tell it was Harry's it smelled like him and it had clothes all over the floor I left this room and went to the next one that had hair products and mirrors everywhere

Zayns room I went to the next one expecting it to be empty but boy was I wrong it had a canopy bed and violet walls it also had strawberries every where I was so surprised i then turned around and saw 5 eyes staring at me

"what do you think" Harry's said

"I love it" I then jumped on him and gave him a big hug

"but how did you know about the strawberries I didn't tell you till like 25 mins ago"

"um we kinda found you diary in your purse"

"bad Harry" I slapped Harry on the back of the head

"ow that hurt well good night lily see you later" he said and then everyone went down stairs I then climbed in my bed and drifted off to sleep

****harrys P.O.V.****

****2 hours later****

Everyone went to bed shortly after lily and I waited to make sure every one was asleep I then snuck out of my room to Lilly I then knocked on the door

"come in" lily whispered trying not to wake anyone else up

"hi"

"hi" she said back

I then sat down beside her she was on twitter she must have found the computer on the desk after she was done she closed the laptop and looked at me she then did the Same thing she did at the hospital she crashed her lips in to mine

***lily's P.O.V.****

I couldn't help my self I crashed my lips in to his again but do you blame me they're just so plumb and juicy oh god I think I'm addicted to them

I kissed him and he kissed back we we where kissing each other with full passion I found my hands in his hair and his arm on my waist that was slow sliding down to my bum he then kissed down to my neck and i pushed him down on the bed where I was on top of him he then changed our passions where he was on top of me instead and then he reconnected our lips and started full on snogging he then tugged on my shirt and I knew exactly what he wanted I pull my shirt off and then reconnected our lips after a while he took his shirt off too and god I couldn't take his

Teasing anymore I then ripped off his pants and I pulled mine off we where now just in our under wear that's when I heard a knock on the door

"lily you awake"

"oh god its Lou" I whispered in Harry's ear he then got off of me and got his clothes out of the floor and ran to the closet

"just a minute Lou" I said a little out of breath thank god Harry locked the door I then put my clothes back on

I unlocked the door and opened it

"what do you need Lou" I said trying not yell at him for coming at such a bad time

"um I thought I herd noises"

"nope"

"you haven't seen Harry have you he's not in his room"

"um no maybe he snuck out" I said trying not to give away where he is

"are sure he's not in here cause I swore I herd him let out a moan"

"no he's not in here Lou"

"ok just making sure and lily do me a favor"

"yes"

"get the naked Harry out of closet and both of you go back to bed" he smirked

My mouth hung wide open and i then heard Harry come out of my closet and leave

"how did you know"

"um he's not in his room he doesnt have car so he can't go anywhere and I herd a moan come from this room"

"awe come on Lou I don't ruin your sex life"

"thats because my girlfriend is out of town and I'm not having sex with a guy"

"fine but you are not tell the rest of the guys"

"I'm pretty sure they all heard it too besides zayn he sleeps thur anything"

I then closed the door Sat down on my bed and tried to go back to sleep when instead I hungry for another kiss From Harry it wasn't fair I'm old enough to have sex with Harry stupid Lou ruining our fun

I'm going to get him back


	11. Lou you messed with the wrong person

\-----Next Morning----

I was going to get Louis back he didn't know who he messed with. I knew exactly how I was going to get him back and now I need to call his girlfriend, Eleanor. I needed her number, but I wasn't going to ask Louis or even Harry. I'd ask Zayn. I texted him to see if he was even home.

\-----------------------

Zayn's POV

I was going to go out with Liam and Niall somewhere when I got a text.

From: Lily :)

"Zayn, want to help me prank back my brother? Please! I'll love you forever! xx :) - Lily" I smiled she really was like Lou but what could he have done that she wanted to get back at him.

To: Lily :)

"I'm up for it :) What did Lou do to you? -Zayn"

From: Lily :)

"Long story...-Lily" Long story? If it is what I think it is this might get even better.

To: Lily :)

"He caught you having sex right? I think I have a plan, meet me at Starbucks in an hour. xx -Zayn"

From: Lily :)

"How'd you know!! Ok deal see you then. xx -Lily" I smiled and put my phone away which awarded me glares from Niall and Liam. I looked up and gave them a smile, they looked at each other until Liam spoke up.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing." they didn't buy it.

"It's a girl. It has to be look at his smile it has love written all over it." Niall said why did they always think it was a girl, well I mean it's Lily and I don't like her. I mean not like that way right? Ugh Zayn what are you thinking of course you don't...I mean I think I don't.

"Um earth to Zayn!?" Niall was shouting now.

"Niall quiet down!" I couldn't help but laugh at him. Now I have to clearly think about our plan to get Louis back. Now I want to hear what Lily has in mind. I had to go to Starbucks so I left Niall and Liam. While I was leaving I heard them yell.

"Use protection you bad boy!!" I laughed at their comment, even if I did you'd have an angry Louis and a dead me. Well we'll see how this is going to go now.

\------------------------

Lily's POV

I was getting ready to leave for Starbucks when Louis came in to my room.

"Louis Tomlinson I could've been naked!!" I yelled at him he'd probably wouldn't care.

"Lily your my sister, it's ok!" oh gosh this boy was my brother! I decide to play along so I threw my pillow at him an playfully hit his head.

"I'm going out for a while okay"

"Where are you going?" Lou is so over protective

"Out Lou, with a friend." hopefully he'll buy it. He gasped and said "Lily Tomlinson! You have friends!!" and winked at me. This is what I have to live with now, oh joy. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him and left. If this is how life is going to be now, I'm all for it.

\----at Starbucks------

Lily's POV

I got to Starbucks and already inside was Zayn, he was waiting in line. I called his name he turned around and smiled.

"Hey Lily."

"Hi, so you ready to plan this?"

"Definitely, but before that do you want anything?"

"Oh no, I didn't bring money." that was stupid of me, oh well I don't have to get anything.

"Don't worry, my treat. What'd you like?" he was really nice.

"Um. Caramel Frappe is fine." he smiled an ordered two drinks, once we got them we sat down and started planning.

"So, how are we exactly getting your brother back. I mean he is hard to get back, believe me I've tried." he laughed and I started explaining what we could do he seemed interested and had immediately agreed.

"Sounds good let me call Eleanor." he dialed her number and talked to her and asked if she could come for a surprise visit. He got excited after she said yes when he explained why she had to go. When he hung up I asked what she said.

"She laughed and said that you're exactly like Lou" I smiled it seemed like I was, I'm glad I found my brother, I'm glad it was him. We stayed a little while longer and then left. Zayn dropped me off and said he was going back to where he had left Niall and Liam. When I went home Louis came running towards me and asked millions of questions. He was like a mom, I found it really funny.

"Why didn't you let me meet your friend? Where did you go? Did you meet any guys?"

"She had to go. Starbucks. And no, I have Harry" I winked at him and Louis gave me a death glare and suddenly began tickling me.

"LOUU STOP!" I managed to say between my laughing, he smiled and stopped.

"You're going to have to get used to it my darling sister!" with that he went upstairs to his room. I love my brother.

\-------Next Morning-----

Lily's POV

Zayn said that Eleanor was supposed to get here in a couple of minutes. Then we can finally start our revenge. I smiled at the thought which rewarded me confusing stares from the boys. The doorbell rang that moment, I got lucky. Lou went to go get and stood there surprised when he saw Eleanor.

"LOUIS!" she hugged him and gave him a kiss, I have to say they were a pretty cute couple, as his sister I approve. Zayn looked at me and gave me a wink, he mouthed "wait for it" and right on cue they went upstairs to his room. Harry looked upset and ran to the stairs and yelled "El take care of my boo bear!" I laughed at Harry's comment. He came back and I excused myself from the table and so did Zayn. We both went upstairs and went in front of Louis door. Of course they were doing it me and Zayn tried hard not to laugh, but failed so we ran into my room. A few minutes later we heard Eleanor scream.

"We better hide!" Zayn said between his laughter.

"Run!!" I started laughing and I heard the boys running up the stairs and after we only heard laughter. We both went out and there stood Eleanor and an angry Louis, both full of glitter and drenched in water.

"Nice look you got there bro!" oh gosh did I just say bro? Who cares this was priceless. He turned around and saw both me and Zayn.

"You two did you guys do this." that's when I lost it I couldn't stop laughing.

"LILY!!" Eleanor started laughing and Lou said "You too?" she nodded and laughed.

"Hey that's what you get for ruining MY moment." I looked over to Harry and he smiled.

"Who set it up?" Lou said.

"I did, it was easy. When you where getting ready this morning I hung to buckets on top of your bed so when you'd move the bed they would fall. It worked pretty well huh?" Zayn answered proudly.

"Pretty well? You two are dead!"

"I suggest you shower first!" Lou gave me a death glare and walked into his room.

"I give you props Lily, you too Zayn!" Harry came over to high five us both. Eleanor did the same and went into the guest bedroom to shower as well.

"Actually that's not the end of it." Zayn turned around and looked confused.

"There's more?" I nodded and put my hand up, right on cue we heard a scream.

"What did you do?" they all said in unison under there laughter.

"I replaced his shampoo for whip cream." they laughs and Louis came out and looked at me.

"Lily Tomlinson!!" he grabbed me and his bottle of "shampoo" and poured it all over my head.

"Louis!" I giggled and he let go.

"Now that your part of this family you should know this. You'll never get me back! It's impossible!" he winked and went back into his room. Louis Tomlinson you have made my life ten times better, and I'm loving how it's going so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by WishingFanFics1001 on Wattpad


	12. Surprise.. Again

I woke up with a smile on face for the first time in a long time I'm glad I got drunk that night and ended up in Harry's bed

I wasn't sleepy anymore so I got up and went into Liam's room

***Liam's P.O.V

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!" I herd a voice yell while jumping on my bed

"go away Lou!" I yelled

"not Lou" I herd a voice say

"god your just like him"

"I am not"

"are to GO AWAY"

"but if I go away you can't help me wake up Lou" she said

This should be good

***Lou's P.O. V

{dream}

"Lou help" lily screamed

"I'm coming lily" I started to run towards her but she got farther away every time I got closer

"WAKE UP" she yelled

{end of dream}

"WAKE UP WAKE UP" I heard two voices yell

"oh god you are just like me"

"why does everyone say that?"

"cause it's true" Liam said

"liam your helping her what happened to LILO" I said as I fake gasped

"you know your all for Larry" he said

"hey leave Harry out of this!" lily said looking very jealous

"don't get jealous" I said

"I'm not"

"am too"

"am not"

"am too"

"am too"

"am not__hey you tricked me"

"Lou shut up you were about to do the same thing" el said I forgot she was here

"ok now that you guys are done with that go get the other boys up we have an interview" Liam said in his daddy directioner voice

"I'll do it" me and lily said at the same time

***Lily's P.O.V.

me and Lou started busting out laughing because lately we have been saying almost everything in unison

"you guys are really just alike" el stated

"why can't someone say that Lou is like me not me like him"

"it's because I'm older" Lou said

"by a year" I said

"that reminds me when is your birthday?"

"december 25" I stated

" really I'm a year and one day older than you" he stated

"Go get the others up" Liam said

"I call Harry" I said

"why zayns hard to wake up" he whined

"man up"

Before he could protest farther I ran into Harry's room and jumped on the bed

"get up Harry!" I yelled

"Noo go away!" he yelled back

"fine I'll just have to go to desperate measure" I made him face me where he was looking at me

"what are you-" I cut him off by smashing his lips with mine

"that's a good way to get me out of bed" he said

Suddenly I lifted out of bed and thrown over someone's shoulder

"put me down" I yelled I looked down at his feet he was wearing Toms

"Lou put me down!" I yelled again

He sighed "fine" he put me down

"lily we need to talk about this thing with you and harry"

"why-" he cut me off

"look lily harry is a player but I have look at another girl since he's met you but I want you to know that if he ever hurts you I will kick his ass even if he is my best mate okay?"

"okay. so you don't mind if I date him?"

"not at all he loves you lily and your happy around him so I don't mind but I will hurt him if he hurts you" and with that he kissed my forehead and left as Harry walked into the room Lou stopped him and whispered something in his ear at first he was really happy but then he looked really scared

What did Lou say?

Never mind I don't want to know

"sooo..." Harry said when saw me he looked nervous and sweaty

"Yesss?"

"will you do me the honor of being m-my g-girl-f-f-friend"

"of course although you didn't have to ask I figured we were already dating"

"well I wanted to make it official" he said he's so sweet i love him I want to kiss him but he need to kiss me this time

He leaned in and I leaned in too soon we full on snoging

"stop eating each others face off and get ready" Lou yelled from upstairs

"how did he know" I whispered to Harry

"it's because I know everything" he yelled

"your creeping me out!" I yelled to him

"good"

I went up stairs and started getting ready I wore my favorite red and white strapped dress and some black flats and but my hair down where it was straight and simple and put on a light shade of red lipstick that's all the makeup I put on since I don't use the rest and have perfect skin

I walked out on my room and walk down stairs wear I saw Lou

"o my god we are basically wearing the same outfit" I said

Everyone started laughing

"this isn't fair now I have to change my style because Lou apperntly has the same taste in clothes" I whined

"we don't have time for you to change outfits we are going to be late" Liam said as he dragged me to the car

(at the interview)

"Ok one direction is going to be on in 5 " a man said

" what If they ask about lily?" Lou asked

"tell them the truth without all the details" Liam said

"ok ok I can do this" he said

"boys on the stage now" Paul yelled

I watched the screen

(the interview)

"today on the show we have one of the biggest boy bands In the world whose fans believe their secretly gay ONE DIRECTION" a woman said introducing the boys

The boy then walked on stage and say down on the couch set up for them

"so boys there has been pictures of a girl around you for the past few days can you tell us who she is?"

This is it

All the boys looked at Lou

"well that is my long lost sister" Lou stated

"really I thought you only had four sisters? How did you find her? Did se just appear on your doorstep?" She asked

"actully we were at a club and she was injured so we took her to the hostpital and found out that she was Lou's sister when they showed us the brith certific" Liam stated

"okay now thats cleared up Harry why arent you looking at me?" she asked trying to flirt

"I umm I bascally don't know" he said

"anyways the question you get asked probley every interview how many of you are taken?"

Liam raised his hand

Louis raised his hand

Harry raised his hand

"really Harry you have girlfriend?"

All the boys exapeat Lou looked at Harry wondering what's going on

"yes" Harry said

All the girls went wild

"really who's the lucky lady?"

"well I'm dating lous sister" he mumbled

"your WHAT?" all the boys yelled exsept Lou

"Lou you don't seem surprised by this"

"do guys really think I would let lily live in a house wear I couldnt make sure she's okay? I have cameras everywhere exsept the bathroom"

"so you knew"

"of corse I trust Harry"

"well since the media is going to be all over her now I might is well bring her out here is she here?"

"yes but we want to keep her face a secrete because there hasn't been a single person to get a picture of her face yet and we don't want her getting swarmed by paps or fans" Liam said the boys nodded in agreement

"well ok then we are out of time anyways good bye boys" she said

The lights faded out and the boys came back

(end of interview)

"ok time to go lily where this hoody and sunglasses and scarf so they can't see your face" Niall said

I did as told and we all ran to the car trying to not get spotted

***Louis' P.O.V.

We made It home and walked inside and then I was tackled with hugs

"boobear!" lottie yelled after she tackled me with the rest of my sisters

"LOTTIE!" I yelled back "what are you doing here?"

"I dont know" Lottie said

Oh god no she didn't come here to met lily did she? I told her 2 months


	13. More Drama?

\--Louis’s POV--

I had said two months, why didn’t she wait? Lottie and my sisters were all staring at me, I heard footsteps coming toward us. I quickly whispered into Harry’s ear, “Take Lily Upstairs. I’ll go get her right now. And please don’t do anything stupid!” 

Harry nodded and grabbed Lily. They ran upstairs. All the boys gave me confused looks, and so did my sisters. I looked at all of them, “Go On. Go join them.” They all simply nodded and went upstairs. 

My mom suddenly appeared in front of me. She had a confused look on her face. 

“Where did everybody go?”

I sighed and started walking into the kitchen, “I thought I said Two Months mom.” 

She had followed me into the kitchen, but I couldn’t look at her. “I know what you said Lou, but I couldn’t wait.” I turned around and looked at her she looked a bit upset. I went up to her and hugged her. 

“Why Mom?” I know the reason, it’s her daughter of course she wanted to see her. I know I would, but Lily does need time to get used to this.

“Lou I haven’t seen my little girl in years. I couldn’t simply wait two months when I knew she was here with you.” 

I took a deep breath, I turned around and sat down at the kitchen table. My mother followed. “So I’m guessing you want to see her now?” My mother gave me a weak smile, “I would love that.” I looked down at the table. Lily. Is she even ready for all of this? She’s barely getting used to the fact that I’m her older brother. “What if she isn’t ready?” I sighed, “She’s barely getting used to all of this, do you think seeing you will help?” My mom’s eyes started tearing up. I grabbed her hand, “Please don’t cry. I don’t mean this in a bad way. I want to protect Lily.” 

“Lou, I understand what your saying. But as her mother I want to protect her too!” I felt angry, but also confused. 

“Mom, we both agreed the best thing to do was to wait! But now you change everything and now I feel horrible telling you this!” I took a deep breath, “You Can’t See Her! I know you want to mom, but it’s for the best.”

My mom looked like she was about to scream, and she was crying.

\--Harry’s POV--

I took Lily and ran upstairs. I took her to her room. We both got in and I closed the door. She sat down on the bed, and looked at me confused. 

“Yes Lily?” I told her. “Any particular reason you brought me here? Did you want something? What did Louis tell you? Who were those girls down there?” 

“Okay easy, this isn’t a game of 20 questions.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes before looking at me again. “Seriously though. I want to know.” I shook my head and went to sit down next to her. I could feel her eyes on me. “Well..?” She told me I looked up, she looked confused. I know she wanted to know these things, but I have a feeling if I mention anything Louis is going to kill me. 

“Harry I’m waiting.” I sighed, “I’m not the one you need to ask. Ask your brother.” She looked annoyed right now. “Fine I will.” With that she stood up and headed for the door. I got up blocking the only way out. 

“Harry please move out of the way!” She tried pushing me, but I wouldn’t budge. 

“NOW HARRY!” I grabbed her arm and sat her on the bed. She looked angry, “Lily, please wait. Lou said to stay up here.” She rolled her eyes. “Why? What could he possibly be hiding from me?” 

“I’m sorry Lily but I can’t say anything.” Lily opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by someone yelling downstairs. It was Lou and his mom. She looked at me confused.

“Lily stay here. Seriously don’t move!” I went out the door to see Liam in the hall, he turned around to face me. “What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know. Make sure Lily doesn’t leave the room.” He nodded and went inside to join Lily. 

I quickly ran down the stairs and headed into the kitchen I saw Louis, standing there yelling at his mom. His mom was also shouting and crying. I went up to them and grabbed Lou.

\--Louis’s POV--

I can’t believe I’m yelling at my mother. This has never happened before. She was also shouting at me, I felt like bursting into tears but I tried to seem strong. I opened my mouth to say something but I felt someone grab me. Harry. 

“Calm Down Lou!” I looked into his eyes I turned to my mother and screamed, 

“Well it’s frustrating to know that my mom doesn’t care and doesn’t want to listen! It’s only going to get worse for Lily!” 

Harry grabbed me and whispered in my ear, “Calm down, Lily can hear you. She wants to know what’s going on.” I looked at Harry and then to my mother. I shook my head and sat down, I’m so angry and confused right now. I don’t know what to do.

\--Lily’s POV--

Liam came into the room and stared at me. I’m so confused right now, I want to know what’s going on. “Are you going to tell me any details?” 

Liam looked at me with a sympathetic look. “Sorry Lily. Can’t do that.” I groaned in frustration and laid down in my bed I covered my eyes with my arm. After a while I felt someone sit next to me. “Lily, I would tell you but Lou and Harry would probably kill me.” I started laughing, “PLEASE!” I yelled while I sat up. Liam started chuckling. That’s when me and Liam heard even more shouting, before I knew it I ran out of the room.

I made it downstairs, when I felt someone grab me. “Liam, let go!” 

“Lily please go back upstairs!” I couldn’t help it I flipped him like I do to Louis, “LILY!” I ran into the kitchen and saw Louis and Harry. But there was another person there,

“What’s going on?” 

\--Louis’s POV--

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Who could possibly be coming!? Things are getting worse, I’m getting a lecture right now. My mother is crying. And I still can’t believe I’m yelling at her. 

“Liam, let go!” I froze, Why was she down here? I turned to Harry. He looked confused as well. Then I heard a crash, my mother had stopped yelling and turned around to see a girl. “What’s going on?” My mother gasped, “Lou is that.” My mother walked up to her and tried touching her arm. As expected she flinched away. 

“Lou, Harry.” Lily said while getting close to me. She hid behind me and was grabbing Harry’s hand. “Louis who’s that.” Lily whispered into my ear. I looked at her. I couldn’t read her face she looked scared, and confused at the same time. 

“Lily let me explain.” She looked at me and she looked scared. My mother got close to us she backed up and got close to Harry.

“Are you Lily?” She looked at me confused and she was grabbing on to Harry like her life depended on it. I turned around and saw all the boys and my sisters staring at me. 

“Lottie go upstairs with your sisters now!” 

“Sisters?” Lily said. I turned around and looked at her.

“Lily please I--” I was caught off by my mother speaking, 

“Sweetie, I’m Your Mother.” Lily fell to the ground. she was crying.

\--Lily’s POV--

“Sweetie, I’m Your Mother.” What? I felt my legs get weak and I let myself fall on the floor. I couldn’t help it I started crying. I felt arms wrap around me. It was Harry. 

Louis then kneeled down, and was trying to get me to speak. I couldn’t. I couldn’t even hear what he was saying. 

Suddenly I remembered that night, I was taken away by my father. Louis and a woman were standing there crying. I was crying and screaming in my father’s arms. 

I looked up and saw the lady standing there. Exactly like the last time I saw her. She’s standing there with tears in her eyes. I stood up and got near her, she tried to touch me but I wouldn’t let her. “It’s n-not po-ssible.” I managed to say, but stuttered. “Yes it is Sweetie. Just Listen.” 

“No, I’m not going to! YOU never fought for me! All of this drama in my life wouldn’t have happened, if YOU never let my father take me!” I could see she was crying, Louis grabbed my arm. 

“Lily calm down! Do Not yell at her like that!”

“Calm Down? You want me to calm down!?” I pushed Louis away from me and walked out of the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me. Everybody was following me. “Lily!” I heard Louis say once more. I turned around to look at him.

“Why didn’t you just let me see her when we got here!? Was it a secret or what was it!?” 

Louis looked at me with sad eyes,

“Lily, I’m sorry I didn’t think it was the right time. When I saw my sisters I-..” 

“Wait ‘sisters’? I have more siblings!?” I swear I’m about to pass out or something. I looked at the little girls staring at me and then I looked at the woman or ‘my mother’ my head is pounding and my heart is racing. Louis tried to come up to me.

“Lily ple-” I cut him off, “you know what save it! This is to much for me.” Without thinking I ran out of the house. I heard Harry’s and Louis’s voice “LILY!”

Hearing that made me run faster. I ran and ran until I got to the far corner of the street. I was tired so I sat down and began crying. Why? Why does there have to be MORE drama in my life. 

I kept on crying until I heard someone approach me. “Louis or whoever you are please just leave me alone.” 

‘Hello Lily.” I froze and slowly turned around. It couldn’t be.. 

“How’d you find me??” 

“Does it matter?” Suddenly he came onto me, and I screamed.

\--Louis’s POV--

“LILY!” I screamed with Harry as soon as she left the house. I went after her but she was running so fast. No body bothered to come not even my mother. I started walking when I heard footsteps. 

“Harry?” He gave me a weak smile, “May I Join You?” I nodded and we both started walking. “Help me call out her name Harry.” 

He nodded.

“LILY! WE HAVE STRAWBERRIES FOR YOU!” I whacked him on the head and kept walking. “What was that for!?”

“For being an idiot, this is no time for jokes!.” He apologized and he started calling her name. We both froze when we heard a scream. I looked at him and we had the same idea, we were running and we were running fast.

That scream belonged to Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by MyWritingUniverse on Wattpad


	14. Kidnapped again

Recap:

Louis P.O.V

"LILY!" I screamed with Harry as soon as she left the house. I went after her but she was running so fast. No body bothered to come not even my mother. I started walking when I heard footsteps.

"Harry?" He gave me a weak smile, "May I Join You?" I nodded and we both started walking. "Help me call out her name Harry."

He nodded.

"LILY! WE HAVE STRAWBERRIES FOR YOU!" I whacked him on the head and kept walking. "What was that for!?"

"For being an idiot, this is no time for jokes!." He apologized and he started calling her name. We both froze when we heard a scream. I looked at him and we had the same idea, we were running and we were running fast.

That scream belonged to Lily.

We ran to where we heard the scream and when we got there we looked at the ground and saw blood on the concrete

I fell on the ground crying

"maybe it not hers?"

"oh yea that would make since we heard a scream and we ran in the direction of where the scream came from and now there a bunch of blood and no body who's else would it be Harry!" I snapped

"I was trying to be positive" he muttered under his breath

All hope is lost she's gone and it's all my fault

****Lily's P.O.V

"be quiet you stupid little girl!" he hissed

I shut my mouth and didn't say another word I was to scared I then started silently crying as the tear streamed down my face realizing I would never see Lou or harry again

This is my fault I over reacted

"you are never seeing them again so if you think you are get one thing straight they don't care about you they never did your mom certainly didn't care about you if she did she would have fought for you she wouldn't have chose your brother over you and harry he just wanted you because you are an easy target he just wanted to sleep with you and your brother he is the worst of all of them he just used you as a charity case for more publicity they. Never. Cared." he hissed

And that's where I snapped

"and you did you've been abusing me raping me trying to get me to kill myself and hitting me when I cried they cared about me more than you did"

He rose in fury he tackled me to the ground and kicked my in the stomach which knocked the breath out of me

"let's call your brother and see how he is shall we?"

"no" I managed to say

But he dialed anyways

****Lou's P. O. V

I was talking to my mother trying to explain what happened when my phone went off

"hold on mom" I said an walked into the other room with Harry

"it Lilys number"

"don't just stand there pick it up"

I answered the phone

"thank god lily your okay please tell me where you are!" I said I felt relived when she called

"not lily god Lou how you've grown I have seen you since you where how old I believe 5" I herd a voice say I tensed up and I became furious

"listen here you scum bag I don't care if you are my real dad I'm getting my sister back and your not going to stop me"

"oh you can have her back she's grown quiet a mouth on her but I'm not going to give her up so quick I want 1 million american dollars and to see your mom again" I heard his voice say thur the phone

I had it on speaker

"there's no way in hell I'm letting you anywhere close to my mom but the money I can arrange"

"if I can see your mom then your not getting her back"

I was about to protest

"I'll do it!" I herd a voice behind me say i turned around to see my mom standing crying

"no your not he's fucking insane"

"yes I am lily was right if I had spoke up for her she wouldnt be in this mess

I owe it to her"

"fine! Where do you want to met" I said to the phone

"your mother knows where when I say the first time"

What the hell is he talking about

I was about to respond when he hung up the phone

"Harry go get the money NOW mom explain to me where this place is"

I'm getting my sister back

****Lily's P.O.V

after he Kicked me it knocked me out for a bit I opened my eyes to feel my arms tied behind my back and feet tied together and duck tape over my mouth

I tried to get up put it was no use I was stuck laying on the floor my head hurt and my stomach felt as thou a wreaking ball hit it what have I done to deserve this what did I do to him that made him hate me so much

Suddenly the dark disappeared and light swam thur the room then my dad walk thur and picked me up off floor and dragged towards the car and threw me in

This is it he's gonna kill me he's going to take me to a random field and shoot me and leave me there for dead

The car came to a stop and he yanked me out of the car this isn't a field it's a dark ally

He's going to kill me here at least give me some food first so I can have a last meal

He took a gun out his holster and put it against me back

"well its nice of you too finally join us now hand over the money and wrong moves I'll shoot her brains out got it!" he yelled to the other side of the ally a figure walked out with a bag I got a closer look and saw the one person I didn't expect to see my mom

What the hell

"nice to see you again now hand over the cash before I take both of you and run off then I would have the original back not this little brat who need to learn some manners!"

"no need to do that just hand lily over and I'll give you the money and that will be our deal got it!" she said

"fine take the little brat" he pushed me over which made me fall since both my hands and feet where tied

She threw the bag over and helped me off the ground she cut the tape around my ankles and wrist and I tore the tape off my mouth and I looked back and saw him still standing there do I ran up to him and kicked him in the balls then started to run off with my mother back to the house

"Lillian Tomlinson I'll be back for you if it's the last thing I do" I heard a yell

My life is just full of drama thank god I'm not stuck with more scars this time

****HARRYS P.O.V

I was pacing back forth waiting for lily to walk thur the door what if he kills her what if he takes her and money ad run what if he turn her against us I wouldn't be able to live with myself

Then I heard someone walk though the door

"lily are you ok? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you? Are you ok please talk to me I was so worried from now on we're keeping you under house arrest?" Lou said trying to get answers out of her

When I saw her I waited my turn to get a hug I made sure I was last

***Lilys P.O.V

Harry came to hug me last but I didn't want a hug from him I peaked his lips which turn into a real kiss into snogging I love the way his lips felt on mine it felt as thou we were the only two left in the world he was mine and Im not letting anyone else change that

We probley would have took it farther but someone said something

"harry stop eating my sisters face off" Lou yelled and we pulled apart and I blushed

"Lou you didn't tell me they were dating!" my mom screamed at Lou my mom I could get use to saying that

"they only told me yesterday it's not like I knew before then well I did I do have cameras everywhere but that's not the point" he said

"you really have cameras everywhere I thought you where kidding about that?" I said

"um I mean I don't have cameras everywhere thats silly where did you hear that from?" he said in a sarcasticish voice

I then tried to run up stairs but Lou blocked me

"really? We done this before I'll say move you'll say no I'll say I tried to warn ya and then I'll take your arm and do my little floppy trick And make you! now move" I said

"ummm no"

"I tryed to warn ya!" I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head making him land right on his bum on the floor again

I ran up to his room and slung open the closet door and surly enough there was cameras everywhere I'm going to kill him

"LIAM COME HERE!" I yelled and he ran up the stairs and came into the closet where I was at

"o my god he really wasn't kidding was he?"

"no now destroy them make it where they will never work again"

"okay got it" he said he sat down and started typing some stupid keys

"password, password" he muttered

"try carrots?"

"nope"

"try Larry stylinson"

"yep in god Lou's so predictable he type in some more keys and the screen shut down"

"yep your good to go you can now do whatever you want now"

"Thanks"

I walked down stairs to see 4 little girls, my mom and Lou talking

"lily we want to interduce you to somebody." my mom said

Oh god what have I gotten in to


	15. These People are my family.. And I love them

Lily’s POV

Louis was downstairs with my mom, and four little girls. My mom said that she wanted to introduce me to somebody. I’m guessing they are the little girls near Louis, I stepped closer to him and grabbed Lou’s hand. Harry came behind me and smiled.

“Lily I’m so sorry for everything, I truly am.”

“Mom it’s okay. Really, I over reacted.” she smiled

“I want to introduce you to your sisters.” I looked over at Lou and he smiled

“Lily these are your sisters Lottie, Georgia, Felicite, Daisy, and Phoebe.” Lou said as he pointed to them. All of them were related to me, that’s amazing. One of them came closer to me, Lottie, she took my hand and smiled.

“Are you as weird as Lou?” Lou looked at her and rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Very funny!” With that he started tickling Lottie and the other girls tackled Lou. He started laughing and just went along with it.

“Lily! Help! Help!”

“Nah don’t really feel like it.”

“If you don’t help me, no strawberries for a week!”

“Is that a threat!”

“It’s a promise sweetheart!” I faked gasp and went over to save Lou from my sisters.

“See that wasn’t so bad right?” he wiggled his eyebrows; this boy is so weird sometimes.

“You’re like Lou in so many ways sweetheart.” I turned around to see my mom smiling and laughing at all of us.

“So says everyone else.” She smiled and was about to speak until Louis interrupted her.

“She is like me huh? There is only one difference.”

“And what is that Lou?” This should be good to hear.

“It’s not like a huge difference but it’s there.” I playfully hit him in the arm; I really wanted to know what it was.

“Tell us Lou!”

“Okay! Okay! I’m better looking.” I started laughing next joke please.

“Oh yea and pigs can fly.”

“Lily! I didn’t know you could fly.” When he said we could never get him back he was right, but I’m not going down without a fight. I looked at the table and saw a can of whip cream, perfect.

“Oh boy this is going to get ugly.” Harry said as he started walking back, with saying that all the boys came closer to us.

“What’s going on?” Lou’s mom, sisters, and the boys said in unison.

“Oh you’ll see.” I heard Harry say. Louis saw me grab the can of whip cream and ran outside. Oh no, he isn’t getting away so easily, I ran outside and started covering Louis in whip cream. He started laughing and grabbed the water hose a started wetting me.

“LOUU!”

“If you don’t want to get wet fly away you piggy! Oink oink!”

“Very funny!” I covered him in more whip cream and he laughed, I looked over to the door and saw my mom laughing same as the rest of them. Harry ran inside, after a while he was in just his boxers with a water gun in his hand. He started running toward us and joined in. All the boys had evil looks on their face, they all went running inside and came out with more cans of whip cream, water guns, and water balloons. My mom and sisters ended up joining us too.

“Lou wet Lily!” I heard my sisters say to him, I smiled and grabbed water balloons and hit each and every one of them. These people were now my family and they love me. Harry came up to me and kissed me.

“I’m glad you’re happy Lily.”

“Me too.” I kissed him again and went back to covering Louis with whip cream. We stayed outside for a while until Louis stopped. He came up to me and hugged me.

“Welcome to the family Lily.” He kissed my forehead and my mom and sister came to join him.

“We love you Lily.” They all said in unison.

“I love you too.” This is going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by WishingFanFics1001 on Wattpad


	16. Stolen Strawberries

***Lilys P.O.V

I woke up feeling as thou nothing could go wrong because I have a wonderful family and handsome boyfriend I went down stairs seeing if anyone else was up

I looked around only saw Niall siting on the couch watching tv his mouth had something pink around it but I decided to ignore it

I went to the fridge and open the door and saw something terrible

Someone ate all my strawberries

I then screamed bloody murder

****Lou's P.O.V

I was upstairs sleeping when I heard a scream a blood curdling scream

Lilys scream I jumped out of bed and grabbed my baseball bat and ran down stairs and in some pajama bottoms that had some carrots on them

I ran to lily who was standing in front of the fridge She looked like someone ripped her out

"lily whats wrong?" I asked I noticed Harry was right behind me the whole time

I then saw the other boys join me except Niall who was trying to hide

"someone ate all my straw berries!" she said

"oh no" I said and fake gasped

"Lou remember she almost killed Lottie for almost eating one she literally had her pinned up against the wall I don't want to be the person who ate them right now" Harry whispered in my ear it made me laugh

lily looked around the room and Her neck snapped towards Niall she then jumped on him and pinned him to the floor

****Harry P.O.V.

lily attacked Niall it was amusing to watch but I need Niall I mean he's part of band it wouldn't be right without him and she cant kill him over a some strawberries it's not worth it I walked up to lily and pulled her off she was about to attack me to until she saw who it was god she has the most sparkling eyes the are all way filled with amusement and Love it took it all I had not to kiss her right there then

"lily come here Ice got to show you something up stairs in my room" I said trying to get her away from Lou

"okay" she said and we stated going upstairs

"Harry don't do anything stupid" Lou yelled I waved my hand as sign as I heard him

We went to my room and since I just woke up I was only in my boxers

"now Harry what did you want to show me" lily said

"this"

I pulled lily to me and pressed our lips together the kiss was slow and gentle our lips moved in sync ad fit like puzzle pieces I ran my hands though her hair her perfect blonde beautiful hair feels like silk against my fingers my stomach felt it had like a hundred butterflies built a nest in there and decided to come out

lily pulled me closer deeping the kiss I ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for her to let me in She opened her mouth and our tongues fought over dominance I won again I wondered around her mouth enjoying the kiss with so much passion I kissed down her jawline

***Lily's P.O.V.

oh god this boy

he kissed down my jawline making his way to my neck he kissed my neck until he found my soft spot he then bit down leaving a love bite making me moan that's when I couldn't take it anymore I pushed him down on the bed I jumped on top making me hover above him I reconnected our lips and it felt right it felt like I was made to be with him

***Harrys P.O.V.

She pushed me down on the bed and reconnected out lips this is turning in to an addiction I want her but I don't want to take it to fast but good is she not helping at all I mean in only my boxers and her on top of me snogging me isn't helping

Suddenly during all our moans and kisses the door slammed open and we where shot with a water gun

"WHAT THE HELL LOU!" she yelled

He just started busting out laughing and she huffed and went to her room and slammed the door at lest she's not crying like she did when Lou's mom left but this is going to start a prank war I just know it

"Lou why I never messed with yours and el's fun!" I almost yelled

I was disappointed but relieved I know I have already slept with her but I don't remember anything I don't want to rush in to things I want to take it slow with her

"will you stop pouting I just don't like you snogging my sister" he said and put his hand on my shoulder

"whatever" I puffed

I pushed him out of my room and locked the door

I'm going to get kill him if keeps on

***lily's P.O.V.

I ran to my room and locked door stupid lou now I have to change clothes I changed in to some pajamas and started planing revenge

Lou watch out it time for a full on prank war


	17. Prank Season has begun

\--Lily’s POV--

It was midnight and I was sitting on my bed thinking of good pranks. I’m not even tired! But this is getting frustrating, I got up and went into the bathroom. I saw myself in the mirror, and suddenly it hit me! Why I came up with a prank in here, I could not answer that but I don’t care! I ran out of the bathroom and headed into the hall way. I tiptoed and knocked on Harry’s door. 

\--Harry’s POV-- 

I kept hearing a knock on my door, I finally opened my eyes and got up. I’m probably half asleep right now because I could barely walk in a straight line. I opened the door and saw Lily there. That’s when I completely woke up, “Hey, anything wrong?” 

She pushed me aside me and went up to my bed. I turned around and I saw that she was smiling at me. I went up to her and I seriously hope that she doesn’t have anything ‘naughty’ in mind.

“Were you having trouble falling asleep Lily?” I sat down next to her.

“You going to talk or are you going to keep staring at me.” She started giggling she got up and faced me, “I have the perfect prank! I’m getting Louis back!” I just smiled, both of them are exactly alike! “Shh, keep you’re voice down! You don’t want Lou to hear!” She grabbed my hand, “Will you and the boys help?” 

“Of course, pranking Lou is always fun!” She came closer and kissed me. When she pulled away she put her forehead against mine, “ I love you Lily.” She smiled, and kissed my cheek. “I love you too.” With that she turned around and headed for the door. 

“You don’t have to leave, you could sleep with me.” She turned around to face me,

“I’d love to stay be I wouldn’t like to come up with two pranks. Lou will be pretty mad if he saw us.” I nodded agreeing with her. She stepped out and closed the door softly. As soon as she left I laid down and immediately went back to sleep. 

*The Next Morning*

\--Lily’s POV--

I opened my eyes and saw my clock it was already 11:00 am. I quickly got up and went to go shower. When I finished I went outside to pick my clothes. I changed and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Harry and Niall sitting at the kitchen table. “Good Morning Boys!” They looked up at me and smiled, Harry got up and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed him back.

“So I need to talk to all of you except Louis.” Niall looked at me confused but Harry smirked considering he already knew the plan. Harry went up stairs to get Liam and Zayn leaving me alone with Niall. 

“Care to fill me in?” I started laughing.

“I will, with all the boys here and outside the house.” Just as I finished saying that Harry came inside the kitchen with Liam and Zayn. 

“So Lily has some plans she’d like to share.” I got confused looks from all three of the boys staring at me. 

“Well it’s time to get eve-” That’s when Louis came in.

“It’s time to what Lily?” he asked me with a confused look on his face. I looked down wishing I would’ve waited until we left the house. 

He came up to me , “Just kidding Lily, you don’t have to tell me.” 

He hugged me and turned around to get his car keys of the counter.

“Going somewhere Louis?” He grinned at Harry, “Taking El out on a date that’s all.” 

Harry smirked and yelled, “GET SOME LOU!” Louis started laughing and headed for the front door, “Shut up HAZ!” We all followed Louis outside to his Porsche, once he got in he rolled down the window. “You guys are in charge of Lily. NO FUNNY BUSINESS!” he said while looking at Harry. I rolled my eyes at him and we all waved goodbye. 

Once we were inside I turned to face all the boys, 

“Okay looks like we don’t need to leave the house! I have the best prank, and Louis is the target!” They all started laughing. 

“Okay how do we help?” Zayn asked me.

“I need to buy supplies, well we all need to go together.” Then the door opened and Louis came in. We all stared at him, he looked up. 

“I forgot my phone. Gosh no need to stare at me like that. I’m leaving.” 

“BYE!” we all screamed, he looked at us weird and waved goodbye. When we saw Lou’s car drive out of the house we all started talking again.

“Okay I’m ready tell us what to do boss!” Niall said. I smiled at them it’s pranking season and I’m hunting Louis Tomlinson. 

\--Harry’s POV--

We were at the super market, it’s been an entire hour! And we are still looking for supplies. I was walking around the store with Lily, I stopped and kissed her on the cheek. She started giggling. “I wish it was just you and me right now.” I whispered in her ear, I felt her shiver. Then I heard someone speak.

“Oh please you two. Let’s focus on what we need to get!” 

“That’s RIGHT!” Lily said heading over to the craft section. 

I gave Liam a death glare, “Way to go man!” 

“Louis said No funny business! Besides I really want this prank to happen, so we need supplies!” 

I groaned in frustration and headed the direction Lily went. I saw Niall, Zayn, and Lily putting cans of silly string in the shopping cart. 

“We need all of this?” Lily looked up and smiled. “Of course it’s the last time Lou is going to ruin my love life!” I smiled at her.

2 hours, 5 stores, and about 50 cans of silly string later. We’re back home. We all grabbed a bag and took it upstairs.

“Okay each of have to hide a bag somewhere Louis won’t look. And it has to be in our room!” Lily ordered. We all separated. This is going to be the best thing ever! 

\--Lily’s POV-- 

It was midnight, and Louis wasn’t back yet. All the boys went back to their rooms and they were asleep. I was downstairs with Harry watching TV. He then looked at me and said, “You looked very tired, go up and sleep.” I nodded my head and said no. He shook his head and got up, “Well I’m tired. Wake me up when it’s time for the prank.” 

“I will.” He smiled kissed my forehead and then he headed upstairs.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bowl of strawberries. I went back to sit down and I was switching the channels. I left it on a channel that was playing ‘Titanic’ it was barely starting. I laid down and ate a couple of strawberries and before I knew it I fell asleep.

*30 minutes later*

I woke up when I heard the door open. I saw Louis come in, he wasn’t facing me so I immediately closed my eyes and I pretended I was asleep. I didn’t want him to know I was awake. 

I heard footsteps come near me.

\--Louis’s POV--

I walked in the house trying to be quiet. Then I saw some one laying on the couch. Lily. She was asleep. I smiled and went to go turn of the TV.

“Oh Lily.” I whispered. I carefully picked her up and took her to her room.

I walked inside and laid her on her bed. I grabbed the blanket and covered her. I bent down and kissed her forehead. “I’m glad you’re my little sister.” 

I turned around and went into my bed room. I looked at the clock it was already 1 am. I quickly changed into sweats and went to sleep.

\--Lily’s POV-- 

Louis’s is the sweetest brother ever. But I still won’t feel bad about this prank. I looked at the clock 3:30 am. Perfect. 

I tiptoed out into the hall. I put my ear against Louis’s door and heard him snore. Finally the prank begins! I went go wake up the boys. They all quickly got up and placed the bags outside the room.

“Alright when we need more silly string we’ll just come out and get a new can.” They all nodded and I opened the door we all walked in and started spraying silly string everywhere. When we ran out, I quickly ran to my room to get something. I wrote on Louis’s wall with lipstick. All the boys started chuckling, with that done we walked out of the room. 

Niall had set a camera up in his room so we’re filming his reaction.

“When you said Louis is a heavy sleeper you weren’t lying!” 

They all started laughing. Zayn went down stairs and came with the next part of the prank. He told all of us he’d set it up and we could all go to sleep. I went into my room 5:00 am., it was late so I immediately fell asleep. 

*12:00 pm*

And that’s when I was awaken by a scream.

\--Louis’s POV-- 

I felt the sun shine in my face. I didn’t want it hitting my face. So I rolled over. My face hit my pillow but there was something on it. I got up and opened my eyes. 

I don’t think my eyes could have gotten bigger. My room was destroyed!! I stood up and I felt that my feet stepped on something. Silly string. It was every where.

I looked at my wall and saw something written on it. It read …

WHO’S LAUGHING NOW LOU!

It was written in red lipstick, 

“L I L Y!!!!” I screamed.

\--Lily’s POV-- 

I got out into the hallway where the boys were already standing there laughing. Niall was holding a camrea recording the scene outside of the bedroom. We all couldn’t stop laughing, I managed to scream, “Come And Get Me LOUIS!”

That’s when he finally spoke again, “LILY WHAT THE --”

“AGGHHH!”

He screamed, when he opened the door a bucket of blue paint fell on him. 

He looked up and we could tell he was angry.

“Don’t worry we covered the floor with plastic.” Liam said.

“Well the hallway one anyway.” Niall said referring to the fact his room was covered in silly string. Louis looked at me and had a smirk on his face. 

“What Louis? You mad at me?” He came closer. 

“No not mad, just wanted to hug you that’s all.” that’s when he grabbed me and spun me around.

“EWWW! GET OF ME!” 

“Fine you got me for now.” Louis said.

“By the way don’t worry the paint isn’t permanent.” that’s when Zayn spoke up.

“I thought you said to buy permanent paint.” Louis’s eyes became huge.

“WHAT!” he screamed and ran into the bathroom. Zayn started laughing, “No I’m kidding it’s not permanent!” We all joined him and started laughing. 

These boys what would I do without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by MyWritingUniverse on Wattpad


	18. Lily I'm going to show you whose boss

-Louis P.O.V-

Pranking lily should be fun I just got to think of something anything

MAYBE

no lily will kill me I can't tape harry and Lily in the bed room I might get something plus lily broke all my cameras

OHHH I got it I've got it this it so epic only an awesomely amazing only person like me could come up with it

I walked to Harrys room and opened the door

"Harry wake up!" I yelled in a hushed voice I slapped his face lightly

His eyes fluttered open

-Harry's P.O.V-

I woke up to someone lightly slapping my face

"Lou what do you want!!" I yelled

"shhh be quiet Lilys sleeping but I'm in here because I need you to take lily out tomorrow take her anywhere do anything I need her out of the house" he said whispering and begging

I smirked

"hold on scratch that don't do anything no funny business Harry take her on a date I don't care I need her out of the house" Lou begged

"why do you need her out of the house ?"

"um no reason I just do its a surprise!"

"Lou you tell me before I go in to her room and tell her that you ate all her strawberries"

"okay okay I need to get her back she thinks that she can prank me She has another thing coming I need you to take her some where so I can take the boys shopping to buy supplies for the prank" he said practically begging

"this is so ironic she came to me to get me to help her with her prank too okay I'll do it but if I may ask what's the prank?"

"I can't tell you she's your girl friend and you won't be able to stop yourself from laughing thanks Harry see you tomorrow" he left before I could question him farther

Great now I won't be able to sleep

______________

-in the morning-

-Lily's P.O.V-

*dream*

'Louis I'm not going to tell you again to leave my love life alone!' I yelled down the hall way to Lou's room

'I'm your older brother I have to protect you!!' he yelled back

'your only older by a year and a day so get over it' I yelled

"LILY GET UP" I herd Harry yell

What the heck!!

I could see the dream fade from around me and become replaced with darkness I tryed opening my eyes but they felt as the were glued shut

"go away" was all I could manage to say

"wake up babe were going out" he whispered in my ear

"nooo im sleeeepppppyy" I yawned

He moved closer I could feel his breath hit my lips making mine hitch I opened my eyes and saw him 2 cm away from me he leaned in and I did the same our lips connected and started moving in sync this kiss was different from the others it was slow, passionate, loving, and slowly heating by the second

Until he was pulled away

"I told you to wake her up not snog her!" Lou said he had Harry by the back of his shirt

"it was only thing that would get her up" he said

"Lou put him down!" I yelled

"NEVER!" he yelled

"LIAM!!" I yelled

Just then Liam ran into the room in only his boxers

"what! What happened is there a fire" he said as he busted into my room

"no tell Lou to put my boyfriend down!" I yelled

boyfriend I could get used to saying that

Liam sighed "Lou put Harry down its nothing you haven't broken up before" Liam huffed

"fine" Lou said as he dropped Harry

"lily get ready we're going out don't wear anything to dressy were not going anywhere that fancy make sure you bring a hoodie and some sunglasses" harry said as Liam pushed Lou out of the room

"are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked

"nope I'm not thats for me to know and for you to find out" he said before Liam pushed him out of the room

I mentally groaned stupid Harry and his stupid surprises

-Lou's P.O.V-

"so Harry where are you taking her?" I asked

"wouldn't you like to know?" he said smirked

"come on just tell me!" I whined

"umm no give this to lily when she comes out" he said as he handed me a note

I looked down and read it it read:

Remember where we met go there and look for the next clue try to not be spotted

-Harry Xx

"really harry a scavenger hunt you can't be more original" I said his faced dropped for a second but then picked back up

"why does it matter to you its my date not yours I have to ask her something important" he said back I wonder what it is he has to ask her it better not be a marriage I'll rip him to pieces

-Lily P.O.V.-

I went down stairs in a red hoodie and some black shorts and some flip flops

I walked over to Lou and he handed me a note I read it and smirked he's so cheesy but I love him

I took Lou's car and drove to the pub where I met Harry that special night I'm glad I disobeyed my father and went out with my friend Sophie I wonder what happened to her she just disappeared

-Lou's P. O. V-

"ZAYN!!" I yelled

"what?"

"I need you to follow lily and Harry on their date I would do it but I need to get some stuff for the prank"

"okay sure I'll follow them but your being a little too over protective" he said before he got in his car and started following lily

Me and the other boys got in the car and drove to the store

"ok we need an alarm clock some super glue whipped cream some super glue remover and some sleeping pills " I said to boys and they scurried off to get the supplies this is going to be good shes going to kill me but this is going to be good

-Lily's P.O.V-

As soon as I got there I saw the note typed to the door of the pub it was closed today so no one was there it read:

The biggest fairest wheel in the world is in London go there and ask for a note

-Harry Xx

I drove to the London eye and asked for the note why do I have the feeling I'm being watched

I was handed the note and I read it. It said:

Lily i need you to do me two favors first don't be mad at me for sending places for no reason I needed to get my nerves together the second one is to turn around and take my hand

-Harry Xx

I turned around to see Harry behind me he put his hand out and I took it we where then lead to the fairest wheel and got in the capsule

We rode all the way to the top before it stopped the sun was setting it was so beautiful the sky was pink and purple I turned around to look at Harry he looked nervous and he was sweating like crazy

He then got down on one knee and pulled out a box

I gasped he's not omg

"it's not what you think I'm not proposing well at least not yet instead" he opened the box "I'm giving you a promise a promise that I will never cheat on you a promise that I will always care about you I will always love you it a promise that I will never harm you not meantly or physically over all this ring holds a promise that I will marry you one day that one day I will say I do one day we'll be walking down the isle that one day we'll have kids and be a family so lily Tomlinson do you accept my promise?"

I was speechless my breath was taken away now I understand why in movies it takes so long for her to answer I looked at Harry he look like he would cry if I said no but I would never say no to him it impossible

"yes of corse Harry I love you and I can't see myself with anybody else" I said tears where coming out of my eyes god I'm a crybaby

He took the ring and sled it on my finger it had a gold ban with diamonds around it on the inside it said forever and always like I said he was very cheesy but he's mine I felt like I was being watched so I looked around I didn't see anyone

"Harry do you feel like your being watched?" I asked

"that's because we are Lou ordered zayn to follow you I saw him as soon as you pulled up he was trying to hide from you not me soo I easily spotted him but that doesn't matter"

"my brother is so annoying why can't he worry about his love life not mine"

"you'll get used to it" he said coming closer to me I hugged him I looked up at his beautiful eyes an he looked down into mine he leaned down and I leaned in

We ended up snogging until it was time to get off

We pulled apart and gasped for air

We got off and started walking around a random park had our hoodies an sunglasses on because fans can get really annoying

"I wonder what Lou's going to do when he sees the ring" I stated

"he's probley going to think I proposed and then he's going to kill me and then you'll morn over my body and then end up killing him for killing me" he stated like it was obvious

"he is soo going to over react did you see how he acted this morning when he caught us kissing I mean he is too overprotective"

"I understand lily I just have a really bad pass with girls but your different I feel as thou we were made for each other when I'm around you I just...I just don't know you make me...ME but Lou think I'm going to use you and then forget about you but lily you have to understand that I would never use you if I really wanted to do that I would have already I would have used you then walked away but I haven't"

"I know remember and I've technically already slept with you"

"I don't remember it"

"I don't either I just remember waking up"

Suddenly there was a strong blast of Wind and it know mine and Harry's hood off

"OMG your Harry styles " a girl said to Harry

"crap" I herd harry mutter under his breath

"lily get out of here before they take pictures" he whispered in my ear I didn't run I stayed by his side

"I don't care if people find out about me you guys didn't even give me a choice no one asked me what I wanted to do!!" I yelled at Harry

"ok okay babe calm down" he put his hand on my shoulder and looked straight in my eyes "if you want to be herd then you can be herd but you will have to be the one Lou yells at when we get home" he said

"and yes I am" he said to the girl

"c-can I-I have a p-picture" she managed to get out

"sure" he said I took the camera from the girl and put my hood back up and took the photo

"what's your name, love?" Harry asked the girl

"M-Maddie" she said

"well Maddie thank you for not screaming in my face"

"your welcome?" she said it sounded more like a question than a statement that made me giggle which caught her attention she looked over at me and she studied my facial features she studied me for about a minute till her eyes widened "are

y-you Louis' long lost sister?"she asked

"yes I am I'm lily Tomlinson" I said maybe a little over excited

-Harry's P.O.V-

"yes I am I'm lily Tomlinson" she said my eyes widened

"I'm the first fan to know your name no one has learned your name I'm the first I'm so happy is it true are you really dating Harry?" she asked

Really I said it in front of everyone I said it so it's most likely true I mean I didn't l say I was dating her god fans are so clueless

"yes I am actually we were just on a date" she said shes way to happy she's going to be all over twitter

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt any thing-"

"Its fine we were about to head home" lily cut her off

"do you have a twitter?" I asked

"um yea it's THE_STALKER101a" she said

(A/N: that's my real twitter)

"ok cool I get all the boys and lily to follow you but do me a favor don't tell anyone her name I don't want her getting hurt" I whispered the last part in her ear

"awww that's so sweet!!" she cooed

"don't listen to him I'm tired of being hidden I don't like being stuck inside all day it sucks!" lily almost screamed

"babe please you don't know what our fans are like el almost broke up with Lou because of them please lily I don't want you getting hurt"

"but I'm not El I can handle a bunch of haters please if people know me Lou can stop being so over protective I don't like him ruining our love life"

"okay okay Maddie you can post the pictures but do not state her name I have got a plan for that and it's sorta Like a scavenger hunt"

"okay got can post pic no name thanks Harry for the photo while your on a date Im sorry intruding I really really love your music"

"do you have tickets to the tour in two months?"

"no my mom couldn't afford them" she said sadly

Lily then nudged me with her elbow

"lily I know I was already planning on it don't be so bossy how bout this we have our first concert here if you go to the concert and tell Paul your name an he'll give you a seat to the concert make sure to come about 2 hour early do you can met the rest of the boy but we have to be going okay?"

"okay thanks Harry and lily your really nice I'm glad your dating Harry and Lou found his sister" she stated before walking off

"awe she was soo sweet your fans can't be that bad!" lily said as we were getting in the car

"the last time I had a girl friend as broke up with me cause a fan tried to punch her on her way home" he said sadly

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't stand to be kept inside against my own will it annoying"

"I know I know it fine lily in just scared what going to happen when Lou finds out it was his idea to keep you a secret well your face and name"

We arrived at the house and the car pulled in and got out and went inside I was worried that Lou would think I proposed and try to kill me

As soon as we walked in Lou crashed us in a big hug and started to ask lily a bunch of questions

"where did you go what did you do he didn't hurt you did he TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" he asked/yelled

"um...scavengerhuntplacewherewefirstmetthenthelondaneyethenaring" lily said it was bearly adduble but I still understood and I could tell by Lou's face he did too

"let me just make sure I understood did you say a....ring"

Lily nodded

The next thing I knew Lou had me up against the wall

"Lou.......it.....was....a.....promise........ Ring" I said gasping for air lily was trying to pull him off of me

After I said it Lou dropped his arm and backed off

"a-a-a p-promise ring" he stuttered

I nodded viscously I knew that was going to happen he going to take it to far

"yes a promise ring nothing more...well not yet" I muttered the last part

"harry I'm sorry I don't know what came over me it just that shes my sister and I don't know can you forgive me?" he asked

"it's fine Lou if I saw Gemma walk in with a ring on her hand and my best mate was dating her I would be ready to kill them too" I said to Lou

"I am really really sorry I overreacted" Lou stated

"well you make up for it by not killing me or lily when you look twitter"

"what did you-"

"I didn't do anything it was all lily bye now I'll be upstairs" I stated before I ran up the stairs

"and I'm going to bed night Lou" I herd lily say before she ran up the stairs behind me

"what do think he's going to do when finds out?" lily asked

"he'll kill us" I said like it was the obvious answer

Lily huffed the she went into her room I followed

"Harry why are you in my room?" she asked

-lily P.O.V-

Why did I even ask I know why he's in my room

He took my wrist and pulled me to him and looked into my eye his beautiful blue eyes stared in to mine sending shivers down my spine he must of noticed cause he had a smirk placed on his lips he leaned in I did the same until our lips touched sending sparks everywhere I deepened the kiss by putting my arms around his neck He ran his tongue across my bottom lip I gladly let him there where sparks everywhere he trusted his tongue in my mouth hitting all the right spots making me let out a moan suddenly Harry was ripped away I groaned

"Sorry Harry not tonight maybe in 2 years?" Lou joked

"Lou why are you so mean to me?" I huffed

"I'm not being mean I want your first time with him to be special not a flare of the moment it needs to be special and definitely not in a house with four other boys because when you make noises we can hear them all the way down stairs like earlier that moan you let out we all herd it soo I suggest that you do it some where else bye lily" Lou said before he left takin Harry with him

-Lou's P.O.V-

"in all honesty I probley would have let you this time but remember the reason I told you to take her out the prank" I said to Harry

"your mean" Harry huffed

"put I do have a point we all herd it when she let out that moan and the longer you wait the more special it will be and I don't think a promise ring is a reason to sleep with my sister"

"Lou I need to ask you a question"

"Yesss?"

"what does it mean when you shiver and feel tingles and sparks and stuff when you kiss a girl?"

I was a little taken back I knew that he thought that loved her but sparks that means you found your soul mate your other half the one your meant to be with they say when a sprit dies to more are born and that sprit that died splits in half and goes in to the newborn's heart and when the spirt finds it's other half you will feel an immediate connection you will feel sad when their sad happy when their happy when lily was in the hospital I remember Harry not sleeping or eating till she got out I just thought this was some fling I guess I didn't look at the signs like when Niall ate her food Harry clammed her down when I couldn't she always relaxes under his touch they are never away from each other they snog each other every chance they get and I don't feel weird with them being together its like they where made for each other

"it means your soul mates and meant to be together you love her Harry but I swear to god if you hurt her anyway shape of form I swear to god I will kill you" I warned before I went down stairs to start the prank

I took one of the sleeping pills and crushed it up and put it in a glass of water that way she wouldn't taste or see it

I went upstairs and knocked on lilys door

No answer

-Lily's P.O.V-

After Lou and harry left I got on my laptop and checked my twitter

@HE'S_MINE: @tommo's_forgotten_sister your just using Harry for his fame you don't deserve him

@JustGoAway: @tommo's_forgotten_sister Harry doesn't love you he's using you for sex I bet he hates you I bet he thinks your a freak

@HARRYsLover: @tommo's_forgotten_sister he's just going to love and leave you dump you like the trash you are have fun with your life I'll be here for harry when he dumps you

@THE_STALKER101a: @tommo's_forgotten_sister thanks for talking to me today you are one of the nicest people I've ever met ignore the haters their just jealous your just like Lou

All those hate mail made me cry I just sat there sobbing until I herd a knock on my door I ignored it hoping they would go away

I was wrong

Lou opened the door and saw my expression and then rushed over to my side

"what's wrong lily?" he immediately asked

I couldn't speak so I shook my head and passed my laptop over he scrolled though my mentions for a few moments before turning back to me and looking into my eyes

"this" he said pointing to the screen "this stuff the hate is absolutely not true you are not trash Harry loves you he is not using you in fact in the hallway just now he asked me what it meant when you feel sparks when you kiss he asked me what I meant to find your other half he asked basically just told me without thinking about he just told me that he found his soul mate he just told me that he was in love with you"

"but Lou all these girls keep saying he's using me and what if their right what if he's-he's using me I love him Lou and if he doesn't love me back I'll die I'll kill myself" I cried I was uncontrollably sobbing I couldn't stop

"lily listen to me if Harry didn't like you he won't have got you that ring he takes stuff like that seriously he doesn't play with stuff like that if he doesn't like you he will treat you like a piece of garbage and he will gladly cheat on you of he doesnt like you does he treat you bad does he look at other girls?"

"no but-"

"NO BUTS he love you lily and I know it when he gave you that ring what did he say?"

"it's not what you think I'm not proposing well at least not yet instead I'm giving you a promise a promise that I will never cheat on you a promise that I will always care about you I will always love you it a promise that I will never harm you not meantly or physically over all this ring holds a promise that I will marry you one day that one day I will say I do one day we'll be walking down the isle that one day we'll have kids and be a family so lily Tomlinson do you accept my promise?" I said from memory

"one of those promises was too not cheat on you and I feeling he wont break any of his promises here drink this" he handed me a glass of water

I drunk it all it tasted a little weird but I didn't care

"get some sleep lily see you in the morning" he said with a smirk I'm starting to think I shouldn't have drunk the water

-Lou's P.O.V-

I can't believe she getting hate lily shouldn't be getting hate theres no reason for that just because she dating Harry

I then pulled out my phone and started tweeting

@louis_tomplision leave my sister alone stop sending her hate just because shes dating Harry in fact I'm pretty sure their soul mates and FYI SHE'S NEVER SLEPT WITH HARRY

Now to set the prank in action

"Liam, Niall, zayn!!!" I yelled

"what!!" they yelled Back

"it's time!!" I said as soon as I got to the room they were in

They immediately jumped up and started going to Lilys room

I put one finger up telling them to hold on

I slowly opened her bed room door and looked inside she was out cold

I motioned for the boys the come to in and when they all did and we crowed around the her bed

Then she started moving around

"Harry...." she moaned

I don't even want to know what she's dreaming about

I looked up at the boys ad they all looked like they were bout to burst out laughing

"OH GOD" lily yelled her back arched up

Oh god she starting to dream about him

The boys started laughing I looked up and gave them look the immediately stopped laughing

We started lifting her mattress and start carrying her up too the roof

On the way up there she moaned a bunch more times she screamed and yelled then she stop I guess thats when she reached her climax in her dream thank god it stopped

After we sat her on the roof we set an the alarm clock for 8:00am then

Put shaving cream on one of her hands I then went down to her bathroom and put super glue on the handles of her faucet so when she goes to get it off before she goes to kill me and she'll get stuck this is going to be good

-Niall's P.O. V-

"Harry..." lily moaned oh god this is hilarious she's having a sex dream about Harry

"OH GOD" lily yelled her backed arched I started laughing and Lou looked up and gave us the look we stopped laughing and started moving her bed up to the roof on the way up there she moaned or yelled almost every few seconds

Then it all just stopped I had an idea why but her climax would be really high I mean it took us at least 30 minutes to get to the roof no ones climax takes that long to hit

After Lou did all his pranking stuff he ran down stairs

"Lilys prank was more fun" I stated to the boys

"but Lou doesn't have sex dreams about Harry" zayn stated

"I found that disgusting we pretty much witnessed what would happen if they had it" Liam stated

"but without her being naked without Harry and without the mess" I stated it would have be gross if all the stuff happened out side her dream with us here

"yeah that would have been gross" zayn said

After we laughed about how her dream we decided to go to bed then I realized because of her dream her and harry was going to be really touchy

GREAT

-Lilys P.O.V.-

-in the morning-

I woke up to an annoying ringing I went to scratch my arm and feel something creamy in my hand

HA Lou didn't turn out like it was suppose to turn out this way was it

I sat up and looked around and immediately realized I was not in my room I let out the loudest scream ever I got up and ran to my down to my bath plotting ways to kill Lou when I turned on my faucet my hand was stuck

Two words

Super glue

IM GOING TO KILL HIM

"LOU IM GOING TO F$&@ING KILL YOU ARE EVIL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE COMING IM GOING TO CUT YOU INSIDES OUT AND THEN IM GOIG TO FEED THEM TO NIALL YOU JUST WAIT IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I screamed out my rage the worst part I meant every word

-Lou's P.O.V.-

"LOU IM GOING TO F$&@ING KILL YOU ARE EVIL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE COMING IM GOING TO CUT YOU INSIDES OUT AND THEN IM GOIG TO FEED THEM TO NIALL YOU JUST WAIT IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I hear lily scream waking me up from my sleep

It worked HA

-Harry's P.O.V.-

I woke up to lily screaming treating Lou to cut his insides out and feed them to Niall

I then ran to where the screaming was coming from

I saw her with shaving cream on one hand and her other hand stuck on the faucet and some shaving cream on her arm

"what did he do?" I asked she look at me with lust and anger

"you didn't help?" she asked

"no he told me was going to do a prank he didn't tell me what he was going to do"

"well he carried my be up to the roof set an alarm clock beside me put whipped cream in my hand then he put super glue on the faucet now I'm super glued to the FREAKING FAUCET HANDEL" she yelled

"all you got do is admit I'm the king of pranks and you had a sex dream about Harry last night and I let you go" I heard Lou state from behind me did she really have a dream about me? I looked at lily and her cheeks went dark red my smile turned into a smirk

"I'm never-" lily started

"YOU TALK IN YOU SLEEP" Lou yelled cutting lily off "well technically you moan in your sleep and yelled and scream and a bunch of other things but that doesn't matter JUST ADMIT IT" he yelled

his statement made me raise my eyebrows Lily's face grew redder it made my smirk grow too

"NEVER!" lily yelled

"well I guess I'll just leave you here good bye lily" Lou stated before starting to walk out

"WAIT fine Lou is the king of pranks..." lily started

"AND?" Lou yelled telling her to continue

"I had a sex dream about harry" lily muttered

"what was that?" Lou questioned lily

"I HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT HARRY!!" lily screamed at the top of her lungs

For some reason that turned me on and me only standing in my boxers

"okay I'll be right back with the super glue remover" Lou said before leaving He came back a few minutes later with a bottle in his hand he poured it all over the Faucet handles after lily hand were free she turned on the water and got all the shaving cream off of her and then started to attack Lou she chased him to the kitchen and she grabbed a the chef knife and started to run after him that's when I had to step in

"no no no no no noooo" i said jumping front of her

"MOVE HARRY!" she yelled she's never spoke to me like that and it hurt but I know she doesn't mean it

"calm down I don't want you doing something you'll regret" I said to her I put my hands on her shoulders Lou was behind me on the floor terrified I would be too if my little sister was after me with a knife

Then looked at the stairs and saw Liam and Niall standing up there Liam looked terrified Niall looked amused

"okay THAT'S ENOUGH" Liam yelled "stop no more pranks and lily can I ask you a question"

"sure?"

"do you have anger problems?"

"NO" lily screamed

"yes you do we're gonna get you tested for it"

"LIAM I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!!" lily yelled her face turning red

"YES YOU DO!!" Liam yelled Back

I couldn't take it anymore I still had my hands on lily shoulders I pulled her to me and kissed her she immediately responded back I herd the boys protesting but it doesn't matter I need her to clam down and this way is better than none she was about to stab him the deeper the kiss the calmer she got she put her arms around my neck and dropped the knife i felt Liam sneak up behind me and took the knife if I don't pull away now we're not going to stop I pulled away stoping the kiss

"are you okay?" I asked

"I-I'm fine" she stammered I saw her eyes roam my body "like what you see" I whispered in her ear she blushed

"okay now that she's calm and you two are done with your make out session let's go watch a movie" Lou teased

"NOO" Niall yelled

"how about seven minutes in haven!!" I yelled lily gave me this look saying I know what you up too and I'm totally fine with it I may have miss read the last part but who care me an lily in a closet her eyes said lust her lips begging me to kiss them her body oh god her body lets not even go there

After 30 mins of debating and arguing Lou finally agree the rule was no one was to kiss his sister

"let began" i said


	19. 7 Minutes More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sex scene chapter that was written when I was 15, If you want to read something by someone who didn't what sex really was here you go xD

-Lily's P.O.V-

"let's begin" Harry said

But I could pay attention my dream felt so real it was amazing but only if it was real god when he touches me I go crazy I have this burning sensation when he's near me

"LILY!! LILY!! LILY!!" Harry screamed waving a hand in front of my face

"huh?"

"we've been yelling your name for the past five minutes what where you thinking about" Liam asked

"a dream" I said without thinking

"you mean the one you had last night" Niall asked

I blushed

"she was"

"who doesn't know about the dream?"

"everyone that doesn't live in this house" Louis stated like know it all

"okay first Niall and Lily then Zayn and lily then Liam and lily then me and lily then Harry and lily" Lou planed

I got in the closet and Niall followed they closed and locked the door

"why did we agree to play this game" I asked

"because its better than watching a movie" Niall said

"really I mean just sitting around and watching a movie sounds good"

"I have a question for you"

"Okayy" I said skeptical

"how did you meat Harry"

"oh cool story actually I was at this club even thou I wasn't suppose to be and I was just walking in and I bumped into Harry and we sat down got to know each other and we got really really really really drunk and we started to make out somehow we ended back in his room and i don't remember anything after that I remember waking up and flipping Lou to leave and-"

"TIMES UP" Lou yelled the swingged open grabbed Niall pulled him out and replaced him with zayn within two seconds

"hi"

"hi" I said back

"may I ask you a question?"

"sure"

"last night what did you dream about?" he asked curiously

I felt my cheeks heat up

"um you don't want to know NEXT QUESTION" I said/yelled

"ok okay when your around Harry what do you feel?"

"desire lust want fire work so many emotions is hard to explain" 

"he's in love with you ya know"

" just as I'm in love with him but the hate is a little much I don't know if I'll be able to take it your fans are brutal " I said starting to tear up

"lily ignore them the ones that do that are worthless they aren't anything compared to you if someone ha to make harry choose between you and singing he would choose you in an heart beat don't forget that"

"but-"

"TIMES UP!" lou yelled again he opened the door and grabbed zayn and replaced him with Liam

"hi"

"hi" I reply once again

"can I ask you a question without you getting mad at me?"

"sure?"

"are you sure you don't have anger issues?"

"no but I don't have anger issues" I said trying to keep my breathing steady

"I bet I can make you mad within 30 seconds"

"I bet you can't"

He started to poke me over and over an over and over and over and over and over again

"STOP IT!!" I yelled and then pinned him against the wall

"I told you so" he said before the closet door was slammed open

"what happened?"

"I proved to her I could make her mad within 30 seconds" Liam stated still pinned to the wall

"I do not have anger problems!" I said viscously

"you do you just don't want to admit it" Liam said

Then I was pulled off of him

"lily clam down" Lou said

"I am calm" I said trying to get free

"your not clam HARRRYYYY!!" he yelled

"what?!?" Harry asked

"clam lily down she won't listen to me" Lou said before pushing towards Harry

"babe what's wrong" he said the way he talked made me burn

"Liam wants to test my temper" I said

He looked at Liam and raised his eyebrow

"I wanted to prove that she had anger issues and she does it only took me 10 seconds to make her made enough to pin me against the wall"

Harry just shook his head and leaned down and kissed me It clammed me down and he stopped I was a little disappointed "now get in the closet with Lou I'll be in there after him" he said suductive

I blushed and went in the closet with Lou

"did any of the boys try anything?"

"no they all asked me questions"

"what did they ask?"

"Niall asked how me and Harry met Zayn asked me what do I feel around Harry and Liam asked if I had anger issues"

"what did you tell them?"

"what do mean what did I tell them I told them the truth"

"I mean I what was your answer"

"It will take to long to tell you I didn't finish any of my conversations just ask them"

"fine I-"

"TIMES UP GET OUT" Harry yelled pushing Lou out of the closet 

"but-" Lou started

"no buts Lou out" Harry said

then Harry closed the door

as soon as door was closed I jumped on Harry kissing him rough with passion he kissed me with the same rough passion making me moan it wasn't that loud so Lou couldn't hear me but I feeling Harry was trying to make moan louder he Started kissing down my jawline to my neck making me moan even louder He started unbuttoning my pajama top all he was wearing was boxers so not helping the situation at all just turning me on more why does he have to be so sexy he got my shirt off and kept our lips together moving in sync he pushed me against the wall making a thud I wrapped my legs around his torso I could feel his hardness that didn't help I'm pretty sure it's been pass 7 mins

-Lou's P.O.V-

"I don't think we should open the door" Niall stated

"I completely agree" I said

Then I herd a thud

"yep not opening the door!" Liam yelled

Lily let out a moan

"maybe if we let them do it they'll stop trying every three seconds" Niall said

"um Harry was only wear boxers when he went in there and he probably doesn't have any protection on him unless you want your sister to have children get him some" zayn said/yelled

"okay okay" I then ran upstairs

-Harry's P.O.V-

This feeling is not normal I've never felt this way before it love and list at the same time I started kissing her neck she lets out a moan that turns me on more I see a shadow moving under the door and something slips under it

I pull away from lily for just a second and l check to see what's under the door

A condom really Lou so mature

"I think he give us permission this time" I say in between kisses

"ya think?" she said in between kisses sarcastically

This closet happened to empty because we only used it for seven minutes in haven so it was easy to move around in

"stop trying to take control" she said while i was kissing down her neck

"I don't need to try I am in control" I said back I sucked on her neck flicking my tongue back in forth leaving a hickey

She scoffed at my remark

I reconnected our lips for a second and started trailing kisses down her body making her let out a moan

-Lou's P.O.V-

"Stop...trying.....control" I herd lily say

"don't.....try....in....control" I herd lily say back

"are they going to fight the whole time about whose in control?" I asked questionably

"most likely but when it come down to it I think Lilys gonna win" Liam stated

"nah Harry's gonna win" I said

"want to make a bet?" Liam asked

"yess I bet you 5 American bucks that Harry's gonna win" I said putting five on the table

"5 on lily" Liam he said placing 5 on the table

"5 on Harry" zayn said placing 5 on the table

"5 on lily" Niall said placing his 5 on the table

"you have no faith in your sister" Liam stated

"I do but Lilys a girl and Harry's a boy the boys suppose to be in control"

"that's a load of balcony" Niall said

"I thought the phrase was a load of pudding" I joked

"are you still oppcessed with that stupid cartoon of us!?" zayn asked

"yes I adore it!" I said

"you didn't get left in the garbage shoot I mean Niall just left me there I'm probably dead stupid cartoonist for leaving me there"

"really-"

I was cut off from a loud moan and It wasn't from my sister

"told you she would take control!" Liam yelled

"its not over till it over!"

Another loud moan but this from lily

"i don't think either is going to win their to busy fighting over domain" Niall said

Another moan from lily

"okay I'm done I can't stand to hear my little sister moaning it's dicusting i just think their just teasing each other right now anyways" i said

"STOP TEASING ME!!" I herd lily yelled and then I herd harry laugh

"I told you soo" I said

"I don't think their going any farther than teasing right now" Liam said

"I'm taking my money back then" I said I took my five off the table and went to my room

-Lilys P.O.V-

"god Harry if you don't stop teasing me your gonna get teased and I can't tease a lot better" I said trying not to moan he kept trailing kisses down my body I was only in my under wear he was still only in his boxers

"fine if your not going to stop I'm going to start" I said I switched posstions making him against the wall I started kissing him hard and rough

I started trailing kisses down his neck I sucked on his neck Leaving a hickey I start trailing kisses down his body making him let out a loud moan I smirked

I trailed kisses around his boxers making him moan louder

"l-lily y-you n-need to stop" he stuttered

I lifted my head back up and kissed his lips he immediately trust his tongue in my mouth he switched our places again he started to slowly unhook my bra kissing my chest

He got my bra unhooked and threw it off of me

"oh god" I whispered when he started sucking my boob I moaned really loud my back arched trying to get his mouth farther on it

"h-Harry y-y-you d-don't w-want to do that" I said but he ignored me sucking harder giving the same treatment to both boobs

He kept doing it harder and harder making me moan louder and louder each time

"y-y-you n-n-need to stop" I tried not to moan but it wasn't working that well

"F$&@ IT HARRY" I yelled after he bit me it didn't hurt it Just turned me on more

"sorry I didn't mean to-" I cut him off by grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a kiss my breast against his chest wasn't helping control myself

I pushed him against the wall cans started kissing and sucking his chest

Down to his boxers I trailed more kisses along the line of his boxers he let out really loud moan

"l-lily d-don't t-tease me" he said moaning almost every word

I slipped his boxers down taking them off and I started sucking and he moaned louder and louder every time

His legs then began to shack and he started to cum I swallowed it and when back up and reconnected our lips he traded our places

"are you ready to scream my name" he whispered in my ear

"only if you can make me" I whispered back

"you wait for it" he said didn't give me time to respond he started snogging me then start trailing his lips down my jaw line he was necked now so I was having trouble containing myself he started kissing around my neck until he found my soft spot I went limp I would have feel if he wasn't holding me he started sucking my soft spot making me moan louder

He started kissing my breasts harder and harder he started Kissing down to my stomach licking, sucking and kissing

He lifted his head up and started kissing me again

-Harry's P.O.V-

I started kissing her lips again which cause my cock to be tubing against her she moaned every time it touched her So I started rubbing it against her

"ya know this is the first time I'm going to be sober I've always been drunk" she said to me

"so you've never remembered it?"

"no never"

"well I'm glad to be your true first" I said and went back to kissing her

While she wasn't paying attention I slipped the condom on I started trailing my kisses back down her neck and to her soft spot just like last time when I sucked on it she fell limp and started moaning her breathing was heavy and I could practivly feel her heart beat speeding up the heat was radiating off her body I slipped her underwear off and started kissing around her neck

She kept moaning louder and louder every time it touched her since we were completely naked now I was moaning at the same pace

-Lou's P.O.V-

"MAKE IT STOP" I yelled

Lily let out a LOUD moan

"your the one who gave them permission" Niall stated

Another moan

"I figured they would Try to keep it down!" I yelled over all the moans

Moan

"how long have they been in the closet!" Liam asked

Moan

"over an hour and I don't think he's even started the real part yet!" I yelled

Moan

"let's get out of here and get something to eat!!" Niall yelled

Moan

"where did zayn go!!" I asked

Moan

"while you were in your room perrie called and asked him to come over!!"

Moan

"oh ok!"

Moan

"let's get out off here I don't want to know what shes gonna do when he's done teasing her!" Liam yelled we all nodded our heads and went out side

"I never ever want to hear that again" I said

"I saw it coming when Harry said oh let's play seven minutes in haven that Harry talk for you better leave now or your gonna hear something you don't wanna" Liam said

"hopefully by time we get back it will be over" Niall said

"hopefully" I said back

-Harry's P.O.V-

I kissed her soft spot

"say it and then we can start the real fun"

"n-no y-you w-will n-not g-get

c-control" she moaned

"babe I've had control just say my name"

I then made my way down to her p%#*y and inserted my fingers in to her warm clit so tight and wet I took my fingers out and sucked them so sweet I then kissed it and inserted my tongue and explored her territory

She was moaning so loud her legs started shaking and she started cuming I swallowed every bit but she didn't stop moaning

"just say it!" I whispered in her ear

"n-nooo" she moaned as I rubbed my cock on her p%#*y

-lily's P.O.V-

"suit yourself I'll just make you scream it then" he whispered in my ear

Don't let him have control

He spread my legs with his feet and lined himself up with my entrance then he then inserted himself into me making me yell out in pain yet felt so good

he then waited for my walls to close around

him once they did he started trusting

"come on say it" he whispered I my ear his voice so sexy

-Harrys P.O.V-

She moaned louder and louder with every trust and every time she moans makes me harder and harder and if I get any harder ill bust

"say it!" I whispered/yelled over her moans

"Harry..." she moaned that made me trust harder and faster

"Harry!" she moaned louder making me trust even harder and even faster

Soon we were moving at a very fast pace and rhythm she was screaming my name and her nails were digging in to my back

She was starting to shake she was hitting her climax and I was about to hit mine

"hold on" i whispered in her ear

She started to have an orgasm and I trusted on more time and rolled over on the closet floor

Im surprised the condom didn't break thank god because I'm not ready to be a dad but if lily was having a baby I would stay by her side and never live hell I would quit one direction for her I've never felt that way durning sex before

I swear to god I'm going to marry this girl one day


	20. So This is the whole truth

Chapter 20 - So This Is the Whole Truth...

*Later that day*

Lily's POV

I'm happy that Louis finally let me have what I wanted.

"Stop thinking about it you perve!" Louis said to be distracting me from my thoughts.

"I wasn't for your information." I said back to him, he couldn't have let out a bigger laugh.

"You know what, how about his time you tell me a real joke and I'll laugh even louder." He smiled at me and left upstairs to his room. I was getting bored of just sitting here watching TV so I decided to go upstairs to Harry's room. I was about to go in when I saw Louis's head popped out of his room.

"You just can't get enough huh!" I started laughing when he decided to call Harry.

"HARRY!! Whatever you do, do not open your door." That's when Harry quickly opened his door with nothing, but a towel covering him.

"Louis be quiet!" He saw me and suddenly had the biggest smirk.

"Ah I see what you meant." with that he dragged me into his room making sure he locked the door behind him. That didn't really work out because Louis came barging in moments later.

"Nice try curly! Remember you're in MY house I have keys to every room you know."Harry laughed and looked at both me and Louis.

"Yeah I know I'm not THAT stupid. Just wanting to see how long it would take you to come in. Turns out it took you approximately thirty seconds." Ha raised one eyebrow and looked at Louis.

"Well!" Louis finally said, he winked at us and then left the room, but while walking back into his room he yelled to us "If you're going to do it again, I better not hear it! Please spare my ears!" me and Harry both laughed as Harry began changing into his clothes.

"Anything wrong Lily?"

"What?"

"Just you seem worried." I swear this boy knew me like the back of his hand. I couldn't stop thinking about a lot of stuff even if we did do other stuff to stop me thinking about it.

"How did you know?" Really Lily? Why did I just ask!

"That you're worried?" I just nodded "Well you're my girlfriend, and I could see it your eyes. You can't hide anything from me." I smiled and looked at him. "Want to talk about it?"

"Well really it's about my dad." I took a deep breath "Mine and Louis's dad." you could tell Harry wanted to avoid this subject, he just stood there.

"Lily, you shouldn't think about that." he sat down next to me "you're safe with us, just put all those thoughts behind you."

"Harry you would understand if you knew the truth." I looked into his eyes to see him waiting for me to continue.

"I never really told you huh? How my own father killed my step mom, how not only my dad but other people were in it to. One of them you killed." Harry just stayed there, frozen, no movement what so ever. I didn't even notice that I had begun crying and I had raised my voice a little on the last sentence.

"Lily please you need to get your mind off things."

"I CAN'T HARRY! WHAT IF HE COMES BACK!?" I was shouting by now, how did we even get into this subject? Harry wouldn't speak so I just ran out of his room and into my own. Why Harry? You're supposed to be helping me.

\-------------------------------------------

Harry's POV

What did I just do? I walked out into the hallway to see Louis leaning on his door.

"You've done it now."

"Louis this isn't the time."

"Hey look we all don't want to mention my dad but if she needed your help you should've helped her, not set it aside." He walked into his room, but turned around to say one last thing "I suggest you get things straight, well unless you want to sleep with one eye open." He winked and closed the door behind him. I looked at the time 11:00 pm already? Where has the day gone? Lily's probably went to sleep, I'll check on her first thing in the morning. When I was walking back into my room I heard Louis yell "You better learn how to sleep with one eye open then Harry!" I smiled and went into my room, I have to figure out what to say first right?

\---------one hour later-----------------

Lily's POV

I was so full of anger, sadness, and some happiness but it was way to over whelming. I saw the clock, midnight, everyone should be asleep. I grabbed my things and the spare rope I had in my room, knowing Louis the front door would have so many locks at this time. I opened my window and tied the rope to an end to get down. Once I got down I pulled the rope for all of it to come into a pile for me to get tomorrow when I get back. Just then I felt something hit my head; I was in so much pain. I turned around and I didn't see anyone, but I was hit again and this time I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by WishingFanfics1001


	21. Will This Man Ever Stop!?

Recap Chapter Twenty.

I turned around and I didn't see anyone, but I was hit again and this time I blacked out.

\----------------------------------

Harry's POV

I opened my eyes with the bright sunlight hitting my face. I knew I was forgetting something, but nothing came in mind. Crap! I forgot about what Louis said, I forgot about Lily! I got out off my bed to be suddenly hanging upside down. What the hell.

"LOUIS!" he came running in and started laughing. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Hey it wasn't me! But whoever did this is a pure genius!" I rolled my eyes as he took a picture.

"Who could've done it?"

"Well it wasn't me. Niall has been in the kitchen. Zayn is asleep obviously. And Liam, well he's Liam." he started laughing and finally said "It was your girlfriend genius." why did Lily do this? I mean I know we got into a fight, but she wouldn't have done this.

"Just get me down Louis." he was typing in his phone before anything.

"Wait this is going on twitter!" Once he got me down I checked my phone to see everyone mention that picture.

"Both you and Lily are dead. Well actually just you." I got the rope and put it on my bed. First thing I had to do this morning was apologize to my girlfriend. I walked out of my room and started headed towards hers.

"Lily?" I didn't hear an answer so I walked in to find an empty room. "LOUIS!?" he came running and was suddenly next to me.

"Where's my sister?" Louis went into her room and looked in both the closet and the bathroom. When I looked over to her desk I saw a piece of paper. I went over to it and began reading it. "What's that Harry?"

"Um I don't know." I finished reading it, the note said "Boys I went for a walk early this morning, I'll be back by dinner! xx -Lily" I read it out loud for Louis and her even looked more confused than me.

"This isn't my sister. She's too lazy to do anything." He grabbed the note and reread it again. "Well I don't know, she maybe wanted to leave after she left you with that prank." Louis placed the note down and walked out of the room. "Harry if you can call Lily and find out if she's okay." I quickly yelled back to him and grabbed the note and took it with me. This isn't her, I know my girlfriend to well to actually believe this. I went into my room and decided to take a quick shower. When I got out I was looking for my Jack Wills shirt, but I couldn't find it so I decided to check Lily's room. When I got there I noticed it hanging near her window so I went over to get it, I stopped to see something that caught my eye outside. A rope and that rope had blood all over it.

\--------------------------

Lily's POV

I woke up to find myself having the biggest headache ever. I tried to put my hand up to hold my head, but once I tried I couldn't move. When I looked down at m arms I noticed they were chained to a pipe in well I don't even know where I am. I looked around all over the place to see if I can recall anything. I looked at my arms to see the bleeding like crazy and noticed blood was all over my body! I've never been in so much pain since the last time I was in a situation like this. I was deep in thought until I heard a gunshot out of nowhere. I had a fear of guns so hearing that almost gave me a heart attack. I tried turning around but with these injuries it was almost impossible not to wince in pain.

"Well I see the little slut woke up." I froze completely when I heard that voice again, the one voice I've been trying to escape from, the one person who's brought me so much pain, my father.

\----------------------------

Harry's POV

I kept staring down at the rope, what was wrong with my feet!? I wouldn't budge not an inch, not anything, my mind was thinking about what could've happened, and most of all whose blood was it. When I came to my senses I ran downstairs and quickly opened the door to get outside.

"Harry?" I heard Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Niall say in unison. Shortly after I heard them come running right behind me. I got outside to see the rope, the blood, and worst of all the weapons. I turned over to Louis to find a blank expression on his face, because we all know whose blood this was, it belonged to Lily. I looked down to the items and that's where it hit me. The note "Lily" left it must be some kind of clue. I quickly started running for the house again with the boys not too far behind, I ran straight to my room and got the note.

"Louis, this isn't Lily's handwriting." he grabbed the note and looked over it.

"Harry who else writes like this in the house? It has to be hers." I wanted to prove him wrong so I started looking all over my room for something Lily had written on. Once I finally found something I handed it over to Louis, to see his eyes widen. We all stayed silent until Liam broke the silence.

"Who wrote this Louis?" he took a deep breath and finally managed to whisper something out.

"My father." Not him again! I looked up to Liam and the rest of the boys.

"What are we supposed to do with him!? He's been trying to hurt Lily since day one!" I looked over to Zayn and automatically knew the one and only solution that he was thinking about.

"We end it. Once and for all." all of us looked up and nodded in unison. Don't you worry Lily we'll bring you home.

\----------------------------------

Lily's POV

"This is getting old! When will you get a life and LEAVE ME ALONE!" then he pointed the gun right in my head.

"This is just the beginning sweetheart." you could really tell he was drunk not only the smell, but his slurring of words gave it all away. "Listen." he said to me as he got closer to my face "You either listen to me or this gun will go off on your head." I nodded and started crying, but my phone started vibrating. My father hadn't noticed so I quickly answered it and hid it under my leg. I heard screaming from the other end of the line and so did my dad.

"Give me the phone!" he grabbed a knife from the table and came over to me and placed it on my neck. "HAND IT OVER NOW!" I tried to stay calm so I didn't budge, I wouldn't give him the phone. "That's how it is." He grabbed the knife and stabbed me right in the leg and left the knife there. I fell to the ground in pain and this time in full tears, he just laughed and grabbed the phone.

"You boys won't get her back so easily this time." I heard even more shouting from the other end, and that's when my dad threw the phone to the floor and shot at it with his gun. "Lily." he said with a voice so cold that you couldn't help but get shivers as he said it, his voice was almost like razor sharp blades piercing your whole entire body. "You see those people don't love you. I do Lily, you know I do." LIES.

"If this is your definition of love!" I said as I tried to stand up, but the chains and knife were making it impossible. "I don't want it. I'd rather be hated then have your love." he just smirked and walked closer to me.

"Fine." he said as he brought the gun up to the side of my head "If hate is what you want. Consider it granted." That's when I shut my eyes tightly and waited to die in this very second, I felt one single tear leave my eye, but when I heard the gunshot I didn't die. I opened my eyes to find Louis holding my father's arm above his head, Harry and Zayn both punched dad and he fell to the floor. I smiled to see the five most important people in my life here. That's when I heard another gunshot and it didn't directly hit me, but it hit me enough to fall straight to floor. I saw people running up to me and I heard sirens in the nearby distance, one day I hope I can forget all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by WishingFanfics1001 on wattpad


	22. My Fault

-Harry's P.O.V-

"this is all my fault if I wouldn't have got in a fight with lily if I would have made up with her sooner she wouldnt have left she would have stayed and she would be okay and not in a hospital this is all my fault!" I said sobbing in my hands I've never cried this hard ever

"harry listen to me! This.is.not.your.fault!" Lou said sternly he looked me straight in the eye

"if anything it's lilys dads fault" Niall said eating some crisps

the boys nodded in agreement I just covered my hands with my face and started crying harder Lou was rubbing my back trying to get me calm down he looked so sad but Not as bad as me I felt broken this is the 4th time we've been in the hospital waiting room waiting to know if Lily's okay

"the Tomlinson family?" I herd a voice ask

We all stood up and she walked over too us

"your all with lily Tomlinson?" she asked we nodded our heads

"okay I'm doctor Prescott what news do you want first the good news or the bad news?"

"the bad" me and Lou said in unison

"the bad news is she fell in to a coma from the pain she endured" she said I started crying I saw tears roll down Lou's face

"the good news?" Liam asked me and Lou couldn't talk no matter how hard I tried

"the good news the baby is completely unharmed and is healthy as can be" she said with cheerfulness I looked at boys they were just confused as I am

"baby?" I choked out I was surprised she's pregnant

"you didn't know I'm so sorry I thought....I'm sorry" she said

"hold on that's impossible we've always been protected" I said

"condoms only work 80% of the time and it could have had a hole in it or I hate to say it but maybe it not yours" She said laying a hand on my shoulder

"don't touch me" I said brushing her off

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"just don't touch me" I said coldly

"can we see her?" Liam asked

"yes you can see her only 2 at a time thou" I herd her say before I walked away to her room

I walked into her room and saw her lying on the bed helpless She looked so pale if that pulse machine wasn't there I would think she was dead

I sat down beside her bed and took her hand in my brought it up to my lips and kissed her hand

"lily I'm so sorry I'm so so so sorry when you wake up I'm going to apologize in person when you cans hear me I'm so sorry if I would have apologized earlier you wouldn't have tried to run away and he wouldn't have got you but When you wake up I swear you and me and our child we're gonna buy a house and we are going to get married and we're going to be a family I don't even care if it's not mine but you are and I'm going to treat it like its mine and we are going to be a family I love you so much lily I never want to lose you as long as your breathing you'll be mine and I will treat you like a queen you are mine and no one can take that away from me I love you lily I remember the first time you went into a coma when you woke up and snogged me and then there was time you did it again in your bed room and Lou interrupted there was that time you were trying to kill Niall so I took you up to my room and I kissed you and then Lou interrupted up us again but my favorite day was the day we played seven minutes in heaven an your real first time and We are going to have many many more memory's I love you lily and when you wake up I'm going to propose to you I promise" I said tear flowing down my face I didn't notice when someone came into the room until they laid a hand on my shoulder I looked up and saw Lou standing over me looking down

"are you ok Harry? I herd most of what you said but what if the kids not yours?"

"im fine and it's mine I know it is it has to be the kid is only 2 days along think about it Lou two days ago what happened ?"

"but Harry what if its not?"

"I wouldn't care I love lily to much let her go just because she did something before we were together I love her Lou I love her more than anything I would die for her Lou I'm not ready to be a dad but if she wants to keep the baby I will do the best I can I love her and I want to be with her forever when she wakes up I'm going to propose to her this day has showed me I love her so much I thought I lost her when that doctor came out and said there was going to be bad news in the back of my head I was thinking this is it she's gone and I'm never going to hear her laugh again I'm never going to see her smile again and it's all my fault I should have just said that she was right and that I was sorry I should have listened to her I should have talked to her about it and calmed her down it's all my fault" I started crying into my hands Lou just rubbed my back

I then felt a hand tilt my head up

"don't cry Harry I'm fine I'm sorry if I hadn't ran-"

"it doesn't matter lily your awake that's all that matters and I just do me a favor okay just this one thing" I said cutting her off

"anything" she said

"marry me" i said bluntly

"yes Harry yes I would love to" she said that reminded me of something

"lily I need to tell you something" I said then I turned to Lou and looked at him he nodded and left

"lily this is really important you have to promise me you won't freak out" I said she nodded her head

"your pregnant" I said

"IM WHAT!!" she yelled "I thought you used a condom"

"I did but they only work half the time but lily I need you to tell me this is it any possibility that it not mine?" I asked

"I've never been with anyone else but you I promise theres only one other person but that wasn't my choice it has to be yours if you don't want it I can get a-"

"of course I want it I don't even care if its not mine it would be yours and that all that matters I love you lily so much"

"I'm really sleepy" she said her eyes starting to close

"lily! babe wake up don't go back to sleep you might fall back into the coma lily! Please!" I yelled as the nurses starting pulling me away from Lilys body

Please please be okay


	23. Every life has an ending

-Lou's P.O.V.-

It been two week since she last woke up she fell back into her coma the doctor said that she woke up too soon before her body had a chance to heal it self and that caused her to fall back into it Harry think it his fault when it's not I know its not he hasn't talked to anyone in a week he wont eat he won't leave Lily's side The other boys are upset just not as up set I've cried too we all have just not as much as Harry all he does is sit there and cry I feel so bad for him the doctors think she has no chance of making it and Harry knows it but won't except that she's due to die any day now he talks like shes gonna wake up and welcome him with open arms god I wish she would do that but I know she won't the doctors don't think she's strong enough to take care of her self and the baby when they told Harry he said to kill the kid an save lily but I wouldn't let him do that I know thats not what he really wants he loves them both but he wants lily to make it so bad it killing him and me I loved my little sister I love her so much but not as much as Harry I didn't even know her that we'll either when I saw that note on Lilys desk I didn't think twice about it I thought it was Lilys handwriting but Harry he knew he knew it wasn't her of we got there one second later she would be dead but it doesn't matter according to everybody else she's gonna die anyways what was the point of saving her if she's gonna die anyways what was the point of Harry killing her ex the first time she was kidnapped what was the point of her falling in love if she's going to die at the age of 19 what is the point of anything more nothing matters I don't get why all these rapist and killers can live but my little sisters gonna die on a hospital bed at the age of 19 why do they get to live while my little sister had to go though pain and suffering for so many years how is it fair that killers get to do whatever they want while my sister is going to die how is that fair she doesn't deserve to die she hasn't had a full life she hasn't had a life period why can't I die instead why does she have to die what has she done to deserve this what did she do to god to deserve all this pain why can't she grow up get married have a child and grow old what's wrong with that she deserves to live she didn't do anything wrong

"Lou you do need to hold your emotions in you need to let them out" Liam said rubbing my back

"I'm fine" I said

"no your not Lou we all know your not" he said back

"okay IM NOT FINE MY LITTLE SISTER IS IN THAT HOSPITAL ROOM DYING AND I CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT" I yelled breaking down in tears

"it's okay Lou" liam said pulling my head into his chest I sobbed into his clothes

"she doesn't deserve to die she didnt do anything wrong why can't she get to have a happy life and grow old why does every one else get to walk around without a care while she's in there fighting for her and the baby's life it not fair" I cried into his chest

"I know Lou but you have to have hope that she'll pull though this she's a fighter Lou I know she can do this you do too but you've gave up hope and you can't do that don't give up hope Lou" he said to me

"but if I build my hopes up it will hurt so much if she dies it will kill me Liam I can't do it I can't hope for the impossible" I said crying

"nothings impossible" he said pulling me out of his chest looking into his eyes I then realized he's right I can't give up hope lily can pull though this

-Harry's P.O.V-

"lily please wake up" I said to her lifeless body for the ninety time today

"I'm sorry lily I'm so sorry I love you do much lily I do I love you so much I should be dead it's not possible to love someone this much you are my other half and I can't live without you" I said tears running down my face as I said the last part

"I love you so much lily just know that I know you can hear just know I will do anything for you I will die for you lily I will jump off a Cliff for you I would quit one direction if it meant being with you I love you lily" I said I stated crying harder I've cried more these pass few days than I ever had in such a long time

I looked over at the heart machine make sure nothing was happing to her making sure her pulse was still steady

Beep

Beep

Beep

Good she's fine

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep others the heart monitor speed up I looked at it I saw Lilys heart rate increase I jumped up

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!" I yelled

"lily don't die on me please don't die on me I love you do much please don't die please lily please" I said to her holding her in my arms not letting go tears where sliding down my face at unbelievable rate

"you can't be dead please don't be dead lily I love please come back to me please please please!" I said to her

Nurses started rushing in from every direction trying to pull me off of Lilys dead body

"you have to let go they can't try to save her if you don't let go please Harry let go please" zayn said pulling me off lily

"do you want to save the child or the mother?"

"save lily I don't care about the baby we can have another one please save lily" I begged

They started trying to shock her back to life but it wasn't working after they did it the first time and it didn't work I ran out of the room to Louis

-Lou's P.O.V-

I saw Harry tuning out of Lilys room tears spilling out of his eyes 

"Lou shes gone" he said choking on his tear I immedantly started crying so did Niall and Liam

One of the doctor then ran out of Lily's room


End file.
